Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: A dark moon's rising, and it's bringing major trouble for the ride. With everything that the troopers have seen from mystical armors to different realms, they would think that peace and quiet is finally here to stay, Completed
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Hey hi, yea I know you usually see me doing Ronin Warriors. Well I thought that I would try a Samurai Troopers one. Why not, right. lol Here it goes, I don't own any rights or privileges for the troopers. There we go, all of the legality out of the way. lol The one that is mine is the one named Kasura. She's the Japanese version of Kaye from the Ronin Warriors fics that I do. This time around I'm thinking of starting things off a little different though. If ya wanna email me, you're more than welcome to. My email is cokeacola_75@hotmail.com Enjoy, Ja Ne!  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
CH 1  
  
"Whoa, so this is Tokyo University. Oh man, I never thought that it would be so huge." Kasura thought to herself as she looked around in awe of the whole entire campus.  
  
"Check out the gaijin, just looking at her makes me feel like I'm going to be kimoi." Mei said as she was sitting by the statue in the middle of the courtyard. Kasura's eyes fell as she heard Mei and her friends laugh at the comment. Even though Kasura couldn't speak Japanese very well, she could make out a few words that she got the drift of what they were saying.   
  
"I don't see why the dean allows gaijins set foot on campus. She'll never belong here," Tahi said as she looked over to Kasura. "Why don't you go back to where you came from, gaijin?"  
  
Kasura was taken back a bit by her statement, and then she tried not to show how much they hurt her with what they said. She didn't want to give them the satisfaction. So Kasura decided to ignore them and continued to walk towards the administration office. "They had no right to say what they said, I'll show them, I'll show 'em all." Kasura thought as she was trying to find her way around as she finally made it inside.  
  
As she continued to walk through the halls trying to find the administration office, Kasura didn't see who she bumped into.   
  
"Hey, gaijin, watch where you're going. Now look what you've done, you've made me spill my drink all over my shirt." a ruff looking boy said in annoyance as he was glaring at her.  
  
"Gomen, I..." Kasura replied as she was trying to apologize for the accident.  
  
"Usse! I don't care! Do you know how much this shirt cost me?" Lao asked angrily as he got a little closer.  
  
Kasura didn't move an inch as she continued to watch the angry boy. "Hey, I apologized, I'll even give ya money for a new shirt. Now would you please let me..." Kasura replied as she tried to get by, but the angry boy just kept on staying in her way.  
  
"I don't want your money. Gaijin's money is no good here, but I know of another way that you can make it up to me." Lao said with a cold grin as he got even closer to her, trying to back her up to the wall.  
  
"Look, I've apologized, and I've offered to buy you a new shirt, now would you please just let me get by and leave me alone?" Kasura asked as she was starting to get a little annoyed because the boy was just getting a little too close for comfort.  
  
"And I've told you that your money is no good here. Now why don't you be a good gaijin and cooperate." Lao said as he shoved Kasura into the wall making her drop her two backpacks to the floor.   
  
"You're hurting me," Kasura replied as Lao applied more pressure to her shoulders. "Ok that does it, I'm giving you a warning. Let go, or you'll be sorry."   
  
"Is that a challenge? Yaru ka? Please, what can a gaijin like you do to someone like me? In case you've didn't notice, I've got the advantage." Lao asked hotly.  
  
"What's going on out here," the dean asked as he came out of his office. "Is there a problem here?"  
  
"No sir, there's no problem." Lao replied as he let go of Kasura's shoulders and backed away.  
  
"The dean gave Lao a skeptical look, and then he looked over towards Kasura. "Is Lao giving you a hard time, Kasura? Because if he is, you can tell me." the dean said.  
  
Kasura looked between the dean and Lao, "no, everything is just fine, domo." Kasura replied as she grabbed her two backpacks and slung them over her sore shoulders.  
  
"Well, if anyone here gives you any trouble, feel free to come and see me, ok," the dean said as he turned and was about to go back into his office. Then just before he went in, he turned his head back and looked at Lao. "Don't you have a class to be going to?"  
  
"I was just going, sir," Lao replied as he saw that the dean gave a quick nod and then went inside. As soon as the dean   
  
shut his door he turned his attention towards Kasura. "You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for, gaijin. Watch your back, because I'll be watching you."  
  
Kasura nodded as she watched Lao join with his friends as they walked to their next class. "Baka." Kasura said under her breath as she looked at her schedule and then started to try and find her first class.  
  
"Man, what a way to start off my first day of college. Well Kasura, welcome to Tokyo University." Kasura thought sarcastically as she started her way down the long hall.   
  
"Hey, did you hear about the big commotion over by the admission's office earlier this morning?" Shu asked as he was leaning across his desk.  
  
"Shu, I'm surprised at you." Touma replied as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What? I was just asking a question." Shu said as he looked towards Touma with slight confusion.  
  
"No, that's not what I'm surprised about." Touma replied as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh, then what are you so surprised about?" Shu asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"That you use a big word like commotion." Touma replied with a smirk.  
  
"That was low, Touma, even for you." Shu said with a slight frown.  
  
"Sorry Shu, I was just kidding, but seriously, I am surprised that you would actually gossip about someone. That doesn't seem like you." Touma replied as he leaned forward a bit.  
  
"I'm not gossiping, I'm just asking if you heard what went down, that's not the same thing." Shu said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Actually, now that you bring it up, I did hear something about Lao giving a new person a hard time earlier this morning by the admissions office." Touma replied.  
  
"And you accuse me of gossiping." Shu said with a smirk. Touma was just about to reply, when the instructor walked in with Kasura.   
  
"Class, we have a new student that transferred from America, her name is Kasura Raiven," the instructor said as he and Kasura   
  
stood in front of the class. "Kasura, why don't you take that empty seat in front of those two there and then we can start class."   
  
Kasura nodded and then walked over to the empty seat that was in front of Shu and Touma. "Class, now turn to page..." the instructor said as he started class.  
  
While Kasura quickly found her book and turned to the page that the instructor said, someone whispered from behind, making her turn her head slightly. "Pst, konichiwa, my name's Shu, and this is my friend Touma." he said as Shu gave a warm smile.  
  
"Nice to meet the both of you." Kasura replied with a smile.  
  
"Is there something that the three of you want to talk about with the class?" the instructor asked as he looked at them.  
  
"Gomen, sensei." Touma apologized as the instructor nodded his head and then continued the lesson.  
  
"Alright then, now class, what did Plato mean when he said that we only see things that are somewhat distantly related to these ultimate realities? Ah Mr. Rei Faun, would you be so kind to explain to the class what he meant by that?" the instructor asked as he took Shu off guard.  
  
"Don't trust everything that you see?" Shu asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does anyone else have an explanation, that can be a little closer than Mr. Rei Faun's answer?" the instructor asked as he looked around the class. Touma was about to reply, but Kasura started to speak.  
  
"Actually, he's not entirely wrong, sensei." Kasura replied as she spoke up.  
  
"Oh? And why do you say that?" the instructor asked.  
  
"Hai, because Plato was showing with his cave theory that the people within the cave would only see what the shadows from the artifacts that were on the inside. Where if they went outside of the cave, then they would find out that what they saw inside may or may have not been the same thing as what they saw the shadow of from outside of the cave. So when he said don't trust everything that you see, it's like saying don't judge a book by it's cover before you read it." Kasura replied as she finished.  
  
"Is that what you were saying, Mr. Rei Faun?" the instructor asked as he turned his attention towards Shu.  
  
"Yea, that's exactly what I was saying." Shu replied. The instructor nodded his head and then continued with his lesson.   
  
Touma and Shu gave each other a quick look and then looked in front of them at Kasura. She glanced back, gave a quick wink and then turned her attention back to the instructor's lesson.  
  
About half an hour later, the bell rang signaling the end of class. "Hey, hold up, before you leave, make sure to read the next chapter for tomorrow. There might be a quiz, so be ready." the instructor said as a few groans came from the class as they were leaving.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the save there in class." Shu said as Kasura packed her book into her backpack.  
  
"Sure, not a problem." Kasura replied with a smile as she zipped it shut.  
  
"Gaijin." Lao huffed as Kasura lowered her eyes sadly.   
  
"Baka." Kasura said under her breath as Lao left. Kasura winced a bit as she pulled her two backpacks over her sore shoulders. Touma and Shu noticed this and looked over to her in concern.  
  
"Kasura, are you ok?" Touma asked in concern.  
  
"Huh? Ah yea, I'm fine, I'm just a little sore that's all. I gotta get to my next class, so I'll see ya both around?" Kasura asked as she was about to leave.  
  
"Yea sure, see you around," Shu replied as she gave a quick nod and then left. "Touma, do you think that..?"  
  
"I think so, Shu," Touma replied with a slight frown, then the five minute bell rang. "We'll talk about it later with the others, for now we better hurry up, or we'll be late for our next class."  
  
A couple of hours later, "Shu, hey Shu what's the deal? Why aren't you eating?" Shin asked as he noticed that Shu was picking at his food.  
  
"This is a first, since when doesn't Shu eat?" Seji asked in a taunting manner as he was trying to get a reaction out of him.  
  
"Have you guys met the new girl?" Touma asked as he looked around at them.  
  
"No, not yet. Why?" Ryo asked back.  
  
"You heard about the situation that happened earlier this morning, right." Touma asked, as the others nodded. "Well, we think that she might have been on the receiving end of it."   
  
"Did you ask her about it?" Shin asked in concern.  
  
"No, she took off for her next class before we could ask." Touma replied.  
  
"What's her name?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Kasura Raiven." Shu replied as he finally spoke up.  
  
"Pretty name." Seji said as he leaned forward a bit.  
  
"Pretty girl." Shu replied a little louder than he wanted.  
  
"Shu?" Seji asked as he raised an eyebrow at him with interest.  
  
"Hey, is that her?" Shin asked as he saw Kasura sitting alone leaning against a tree, eyes closed, listening to her cd player.  
  
"Yea it is, oh man, it looks like Kasura is going to get some unexpected company." Shu replied as he quickly got up and started to make his way over to her. The others quickly got up and followed him.  
  
"Gaijin! Hey! I'm talking to you!" Lao said as he pulled off her headset.  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea!?" Kasura asked angrily as she started to stand up.  
  
"Gaijin thinks that she's so smart. You're out numbered, so how are you going to get out of this one?" Mei asked with a grin.  
  
"Why don't you all just back off, I didn't come here looking for trouble. So why don't you just leave me alone?" Kasura asked as she stood her ground.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have came." Tahi replied hotly.  
  
"If you don't like me being here, then that's your problem." Kasura said stubbornly.  
  
"No, actually, now it's your problem." Lao replied with a cruel smile as he and his friend made a circle around her.  
  
"Back off, I've already gave you one warning. Now I'm giving you a second, but I don't give three." Kasura said as she got into a defensive position.  
  
"Oh really? You think that you can take all of us? This should be good." Lao replied as his eyes twinkled with a hint of danger.  
  
"Lao! You heard the lady, back off man!" Shu said as he and the others finally made their way to them.  
  
"Get lost, Rei Faun, this doesn't concern you or your friends. We're going to teach this gaijin that she just can't walk in on our campus and think that she'll automatically be accepted." Lao replied as he stole a quick glance back at them.  
  
"Oh really? If I waited for acceptance from you and your group, then I'd be old, gray and living in a nursing home." Kasura shot back.  
  
"Ok that's it! You're dead!" Lao said angrily as he charged at her. Kasura quickly side stepped and threw out a round house right in his stomach. Lao quickly turned around, his face showed the expression of a very pissed off bull just before it charges.  
  
"Just don't stand there, get her!" Lao yelled at his friends angrily.   
  
"Hey baka, haven't you heard of something called honor," Kasura asked as she blocked a kick with her leg. "I guess not."   
  
"She's right, six against one isn't quite fair, so let's even the odds." Ryo replied as it was now six against six.  
  
"What's going on out here? Don't you know that fighting on college grounds is strictly prohibited?!" the dean asked as he hurriedly came outside to investigate. "All of you could be expelled for this."  
  
"It's nothing, my friends and I were just showing them a little martial arts demonstration." Kasura replied as she quickly came up with an explanation.  
  
"Lao, is that true?" the dean asked as he looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Ah yea, they were just showing us a demonstration." Lao replied as he shot her a dangerous look.  
  
"Alright then, I'll look over it this time, but don't let me find you or your friends harassing her a third time. Do I make myself clear?" the dean asked as he looked at Lao and his friends.  
  
Lao and his friends nodded, and then the dean walked back to his office. "This is far from over, gaijin," Lao said. "You've just made a very dangerous enemy."  
  
==========================================================  
  
*Note Japanese translations  
  
gaijin = foreigner  
  
kimoi = sick  
  
gomen = sorry  
  
usse = shut up  
  
yaru ka = do you wanna piece of me  
  
domo = thanks  
  
baka = moron  
  
konichiwa = hi  
  
sensei = teacher  
  
hai = yes 


	2. ch 2

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
Ch 2  
  
"Kasura, are you all right?" Shu asked in concern as she was picking up her belongings.  
  
"Yea Shu thanks, if it wasn't for you and your friends showing up, it would have turned out to be a pretty ugly scene." Kasura replied as she smiled at him.  
  
Shu blushed a little, but then he quickly recovered. He wondered if Kasura saw him blushing, if she did she gave no indication of it. The sound of Seji clearing his throat brought Shu back to the present. "We're just glad that you're ok. Oh yea, you remember Touma? These are the rest of our friends, that's Seji, Ryo, and my best friend, Shin." Shu introduced as he motioned to each of them.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Like Shu said when he asked me if I was all right, my name is Kasura Ravien." Kasura replied.  
  
"Where are you from?" Seji asked as they were all walking back to their table.  
  
"America." Kasura replied as they all sat down.  
  
"We can tell that, but where in America?" Seji asked again.  
  
"Basically, all over, I don't usually stay in one place for very long. It's easier that way." Kasura replied as she lowered her eyes. The guys looked around at each other in curiosity, they had a feeling that Kasura won't tell them why she moved around so much until she was ready.   
  
"So Kasura, what are you taking up here at Tokyo University?" Touma asked as he decided to change the subject.  
  
Kasura gave a small-relieved smile towards him, "I'm majoring in criminology, and minoring in behavioral science," Kasura replied. "I've already got my minor done, now I'm just working on my major."  
  
"What's behavioral science," Ryo asked in curiosity. "We don't have that around here."  
  
Kasura gave a small laugh, "behavioral science is basically a mix of three areas, psychology, sociology and criminology."   
  
"So then that's why you chose to major in criminology?" Shin asked.  
  
"That and because I find it very fascinating." Kasura replied with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I see, that explains why you answered sensei's question the way you did." Touma mused.  
  
"Uh huh, so anyway, what are you guys taking up?" Kasura asked with curiosity.  
  
"Biology." Shin said with a smile.  
  
"He's a major fish person, but don't let him catch you eating fish, he'll flip out on you." Shu whispered.  
  
"Shu!" Shin replied, as he turned red.   
  
Kasura gave a small laugh, "it's ok Shin, I don't even like eating fish. What about the rest of ya?"  
  
"You mean eating fish?" Seji asked in amusement.  
  
"No, and you know it." Kasura replied.  
  
"Just testing you, actually I'm going for psychology." Seji said with a smirk.  
  
"Astrology." Touma replied as he motioned over to the astrology dome.  
  
"Zoology." Ryo said as he grabbed his backpack. "Speaking of which, I better get to class, the instructors here don't exactly like it when we're running late. For punishment, they tack on extra homework."  
  
"He's kidding, right?" Kasura asked as she lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Nope." Shin replied as he shook his head.  
  
"Ouch, so ah Shu, what are you taking up?" Kasura asked as she looked over towards him.  
  
"Actually believe it or not, I'm taking up law. So I'll be in most of the same classes as you." Shu replied with a slight but barely noticeable blush.  
  
"Kasura, I have a question for you." Seji said as he the others got up and started to go towards their next class.  
  
"Yea, and what's that?" Kasura asked as they were passing a fountain.  
  
"What type of martial arts are you studying? And don't deny it, because that round house kick isn't taught in any regular women's self defense classes that I know of." Seji replied with a smirk.  
  
"Ok you caught me, I study Shotokan Karate. I've been studying it for eight years." Kasura said with a smile.  
  
"Impressive, it takes someone with a lot of stamina to train in that area." Seji replied as they were now inside.  
  
"Thanks, and being stubborn and determined doesn't hurt either." Kasura said with a smirk.  
  
"Aren't they one and the same?" Shu asked in light amusement.  
  
"You should know." Seji replied as he started off towards the psychology department.  
  
"Hey! Come back here and say that, Seji!" Shu yelled to him.  
  
"And be late, I don't think so Shu." Seji yelled back as he quickly darted into his class.  
  
"What's your next class, Kasura?" Touma asked as he saw that she was looking over her schedule.   
  
"Looks like, cultural anthropology." Kasura replied as she looked up and saw which door to go in.  
  
"Hey Kasura, I have an idea, why don't you meet us after the last class. That way we can give you a quick tour of Tokyo. But before we do, we need to drop our stuff at home, and maybe if Nasti is home we can introduce you to her." Shin suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Ok then, I'll see ya guys later. Ja ne." Kasura replied as she entered the classroom.  
  
"Shin, I can't believe you!?" Shu said in disbelief.  
  
"What? I was just being nice, Shu. Why, don't you want Kasura to meet up with us later?" Shin asked with curiosity.  
  
"No, I just, oh never mind. See you guys later." Shu replied as he went off to class.  
  
"Shin?" Touma asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yes, Touma." Shin replied with a sly smirk.  
  
"Are you up to something?" Touma asked suspiciously.  
  
"Now why would you ask me something like that for?" Shin asked as his smirk turned into a grin.  
  
"I'm thinking that maybe this is your way of getting back at Shu for saying what he said about you flipping out when you see someone eating fish." Touma replied.  
  
"That's the five minute bell, Touma, better hurry or we'll be late." Shin said as he took off down the hall. Touma smirked and then shook his head as he headed off towards his astrology class.  
  
"Humph, so the gaijin will be going out with them later. Lao would definitely be interested." Mei thought as she started to walk down towards the back of the university.  
  
"Hey Mei, what took you so long? You know how Lao hates to be kept waiting." Tahi said as she spotted Mei coming towards her.  
  
"Oh usse, I have a good reason for why I'm running late. So get off of my back." Mei replied as the two headed in a dark passage that was hidden behind the university. As Mei and Tahi walked down the long and winding passage, torches lit by themselves as they passed, lighting their way. A few more turns and then they found themselves facing what seemed to be a dead end. Tahi spoke and then the wall moved as it made an opening for them. They walked in and then the wall slid shut. Mei and Tahi walked further into the dimly torch lit room. The old room use to be an old storage bay back in the day, but with some of his own "changes," Lao turned it into his own dark and twisted image.   
  
"I still can't believe that those fools of a college faculty have forgotten about the secret tunnel and this room." Mei said as she and Tahi sat down on opposite chairs.  
  
"Actually, I rather prefer that those old fools didn't know about this place, or otherwise, we would have been kicked out a long time ago." Tahi replied with a smirk.  
  
"I say let them try, I would love to see their faces when they find themselves paralyzed in fear of what we truly are." Mei said with a grin.  
  
"In due time, but first tell me what you've found out." Lao replied as he sat between the two. They told Lao everything that they saw.   
  
"So, what do you want us to do?" Tahi asked as she was now playing with her blade.  
  
"At the moment, we're going to act just like we are now. We don't want to show our hand too soon." Lao replied with an evil grin.  
  
"Aw Lao, you know how being in these human forms drives us crazy. Why can't we show our true selves yet?" Tahi asked with a slight annoyance.  
  
"Because, our cover will be blown! Do you want those Ronins to come after us already?" Lao asked back.  
  
"No, I guess not, but Lao when were down here, can't we just shed our human forms and just be our real selves?" Tahi asked as she looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh alright, but not for very long. We have to keep appearances up, or people will become suspicious." Lao replied as he finally gave in.  
  
===================================  
  
*note Japanese translations  
  
ja ne = see ya 


	3. ch 3

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
Ch 3  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Man, they weren't kidding about the homework, oh well. But I can't do the homework until I find a place to stay. Huh, it looks like they're not out of class yet, this looks like a good place to wait I guess." Kasura thought as she put down her two backpacks and started to look around the campus from where she was at.   
  
"Hey doke, gaijin!" Lao said as he pushed Kasura off of the path. Kasura stumbled a little bit but then she quickly regained her footing as she turned around in a defensive position.  
  
"Lao, I don't know what your problem is..." Kasura started to say.  
  
"My problem is that we have an unwanted gaijin on our campus, so why don't you just go back to wherever you came from and stay there!" Lao replied hotly as he took a step towards her. Kasura took a step back, while staying in defensive position.  
  
"The other students that I've talked to, seem like they don't have a problem with me being here, just you and your friends." Kasura said as she stayed alert.  
  
"They're just putting up a front. They want you out of here just as much as we do. So why don't you do the smart thing and leave?" Tahi asked as she glared at her. "Because if you decide to stay, then we'll make sure that you wished you've hadn't."  
  
"You're lying." Kasura replied as she faltered back a little.  
  
"Am I? Why don't you ask around? I'm sure that you'll find out that we are the ones that run things around here." Mei said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Now I'm going to tell you something, I don't care what you claim that you can do, but I don't scare off that easily." Kasura replied as she glared at them angrily.  
  
"Shin, I still think that you're up to something." Touma whispered as he and the others were on their way to meet Kasura.  
  
"Touma, I told you before, I'm not up to anything, I just thought that since Kasura is new, she would like a quick tour that's all." Shin whispered back as he was trying to persuade him otherwise.  
  
"Hey, what are you two whispering about back there?" Shu asked as he glanced back.  
  
"Nothing." Shin and Touma said at the same time.   
  
"Whatever," Shu replied as he shook his head, "I can't believe that we have a quiz for tomorrow already, it's only the first week."  
  
"What do you expect, Shu, were in college." Seji said as they kept on walking.  
  
"Seji, do you have to study tonight too?" Ryo asked as he stole a glance at him.  
  
"No, but I have to do a five page paper by class time tomorrow, or he'll make it ten." Seji replied in slight annoyance.  
  
"Ouch, now that makes me glad that I only have to worry about a quiz." Shu said with a smirk.   
  
Then just as they were about there, "nameru ja nai!" Kasura warned in a loud enough voice with the hope that someone would hear her.  
  
"That's Kasura!" Ryo said as he and the others started to take off running.   
  
"Kasura!" Shu exclaimed as they saw that Lao and his friends were gaining up on her again.  
  
"Kuso!" Lao cursed under his breath as they finally got there. "Count yourself luck, gaijin, because we'll be back."  
  
"I'll be waiting." Kasura said as they watched them leave.  
  
"Kasura, are you all right?" Shin asked as he looked towards her in concern.  
  
"Yea Shin, I'm fine," Kasura replied as she picked up both of her backpacks and slung them over her shoulders. Kasura made a quick wince because they were still sore from earlier that morning.  
  
"Are you still sore from this morning?" Touma asked as he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"What are you talking about, Touma? I said that I'm fine." Kasura replied in slight confusion.  
  
"The reason I'm asking is because earlier this morning, you told Shu and me that you were just a little sore. It's because Lao did something to you when you first got here, isn't it." Touma said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"I...I don't know what your talking about." Kasura replied as she faltered back a bit.  
  
"It's ok, you can tell us. We're not going to hurt you." Ryo said as he was going to put a reassuring hand onto her shoulder. Kasura flinched back a little, which made Ryo pull back. "He did hurt you, didn't he."  
  
She gave a quick nod, "And here I thought that things would be different. Man, was I wrong. I'm not surprised, why should I be," Kasura replied in annoyance. "Gaijin, yankee, we don't want ya here, why don't ya just go home? I've had more than enough, Lao and his friends can try all they want, but I won't be scared off. I'm staying, and if they don't like it, then they can just deal with it in their own way." Kasura replied as she finished, and then she noticed that they were smirking. "What?!"  
  
"You definitely are very high spirited person." Seji said as he watched for her reaction.  
  
"That's all you've been able to get out of my little speech? If that's the case, Seji, then you need to study a bit harder if ya wanna be a psychologist." Kasura replied with a smirk.  
  
"Wha?" Seji asked as he was slightly taken back by her reply.   
  
"She got you good, Seji." Touma replied as he and the others started laughing.  
  
"Yea, she did." Seji said as he nodded.  
  
"So then, what are we standing around here for? Didn't someone offer me a tour, or was I just hearing things?" Kasura asked as she turn her attention over at Shin.  
  
"No you weren't, I meant what I said, let's get going." Shin replied as they left the campus grounds.  
  
"So, the gaijin isn't going to leave no matter what we do. Then so be it." Lao mused as he and his friends watched them from the shadows.  
  
About twenty minutes later...  
  
"Here we are." Ryo said as they got out of the two cars.  
  
"Whoa, this is where you guys live?" Kasura asked in amazement.  
  
"Yea, but it's not actually ours, it belongs to a friend, she let's us stay here." Touma replied as they were walking towards the front door.  
  
"What's the matter, Kasura? You act like you've never seen a house this big before." Shu asked as they were now inside.  
  
"Nasti, were home!" Shin announced as they were putting their backpacks on the nearest table.  
  
"I haven't, yea some of the places in America are big, but this is huge." Kasura replied as she was still taking it all in.  
  
"Your late getting home, is everything all right?" Nasti asked as she walked in. "And who's this?"  
  
"Yea Nasti, everything is just fine." Shin replied.  
  
"My name is Kasura Raiven." Kasura said as she introduced herself.  
  
"The transfer student from America that put Mr. Soto in shock when you backed up Shu's answer in class today." Nasti replied with a smile.  
  
"Yea, but how did you know about that?" Kasura asked as they were walking into the living room.  
  
Nasti gave a small laugh, "sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, I was just remembering his expression when he was talking about it earlier. You see, I teach ancient mythology at the university." Nasti explained.  
  
"No problem," Kasura replied as she smiled back. "So, he was actually floored, huh?"  
  
"Yes he definitely was." Nasti said as she started to get up. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No thank you, I don't want you to trouble yourself over it." Kasura replied as she objected.  
  
"It's not a problem, I was about to get something to drink when you and the guys got home anyway. So, are you still sure that you don't want something?" Nasti offered again.  
  
"Alright, you've talked me into it, but only because you were getting one." Kasura replied as Nasti gave a quick nod and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Looks like someone is wiped out." Shu said as Kasura gave a big yawn.  
  
"Yea, I guess that I am. I suppose that it's because when I got off of the plane I went straight to the university." Kasura replied with a nod.  
  
"We can do a rain check on the tour if you're too tired, Kasura." Shin offered as he looked over to her.  
  
"No that's ok, Shin, we can still go, besides, that way when you guys are giving me a tour, then I might be able to find a place to stay while I'm here." Kasura replied.  
  
"You don't have a place to stay?" Ryo asked as he repeated the last part of her statement.  
  
"Nope, like I said, I had to go straight to the university from the airport." Kasura replied.  
  
"Why don't you stay here? I have plenty of room." Nasti said as she came in with the drinks.  
  
"I couldn't impose on you like that, it wouldn't be right." Kasura replied.  
  
"You wouldn't be imposing, besides, it'll be good to have another female in the house." Nasti said with a smile.  
  
"Ok, but only if you're sure." Kasura replied.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, now get your things, and I'll show you to where you'll be staying." Nasti said as Kasura stood up, picked up her two backpacks and followed Nasti upstairs.  
  
"Yes!" Shu said excitedly with a grin.  
  
"If I didn't know better, Shu, I think that you might have a crush on her." Seji taunted with a smirk.  
  
"What! Seji," Shu replied as he faltered a bit. "That's not it at all, I..."  
  
"Sure, whatever you say, Shu." Seji said as he got up.  
  
"You're going to get it now, blonde." Shu replied as he quickly got up, and tackled Seji to the ground as they started to wrestle.  
  
"What's with all of the commotion down here?" Nasti asked as she and Kasura ran down to see what was going on.  
  
"It's nothing, Nasti, just a friendly wrestling match, that's all." Seji replied as they got up from the floor.  
  
"Next time that you boys decide to wrestle, take it outside." Nasti said as she shook her head.  
  
Kasura gave a small chuckle, "Kasura, are you ready to go?" Touma asked as he looked over to her.  
  
"Yea, let's get going." Kasura replied as they were about to leave. "Hey Nasti, did you want to come too?"  
  
"Thanks, but I can't I have to get tomorrow's lessons ready for class." Nasti replied as she waved them off.  
  
A couple of hours later...  
  
"I didn't realize that Tokyo was so huge." Kasura said as they were now in a park sitting next to a fountain.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet. we've only showed you half of the city." Touma replied with a smirk.  
  
"You're kidding me, only half?!" Kasura asked in disbelief.  
  
"Unfortunately gaijin, after tonight, you won't get to see the rest of it." a voice said from above.  
  
================================================================================  
  
*note Japanese translations  
  
doke = get out of the way  
  
nameru ja nai = don't underestimate me or also don't mess with me  
  
kuso = shit 


	4. ch 4

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 4  
  
"What are you?" Kasura asked as she and the guys quickly stood up.  
  
"Can't you tell? I'm a gargoyle." the voice replied as she hovered in the air.  
  
"But I thought that gargoyles were only stone statutes. You can't be real." Kasura said in   
  
disbelief.  
  
"Oh, but I'm very real." the gargoyle replied as she kept her eyes on Kasura. "And there's one other that wants to say hello."  
  
A midnight black panther with emerald green eyes stalked out from the shadows. It looked around at the troopers, and then let its eyes rest upon Kasura, teeth bared as it snarled. "It's huge." Kasura thought as she looked at it wide eyed.  
  
"It looks like my friend doesn't want you here either, gaijin." the gargoyle said with a smirk as she watched their reactions.  
  
"Kasura, get out of here, we'll hold them off." Shu said as he and the others got into defensive positions.  
  
"No Shu, I've never ran from a fight, and I'm not about to now, especially that since my friends are involved." Kasura replied as she finally found her voice.  
  
"As admirable as that sounds Kasura. Shu's right, you have to get out of here. We'll catch up with you. Now go." Touma said as he and the others blocked the gargoyle's path.  
  
"Touma," Kasura replied as she started to back away. "Be careful, you guys."   
  
Kasura turned and started to run towards the park's entrance. The gargoyle motioned for the panther to follow. It nodded and then took off after her. "It looks like it's just me and you, troopers. This should provide to be quite entertaining." the gargoyle said with an evil grin.  
  
"Wha? How does she know who we are?" Shin asked as he and the others were slightly taken back.  
  
"Don't know, Shin, but at the moment were in no position to play twenty questions, if ya know what I mean." Touma replied as the gargoyle dove in for an attack, making the troopers to dive in different directions.  
  
Just as she was about half way to the park's entrance, "what am I doing? I can't leave them behind to fight that freak of nature. I have to go back and help them." Kasura thought as she turned around and headed back to them. Just as she was running back, the panther pounced right into her path making Kasura stop short. The panther stood there, watching her, daring Kasura to make the next move.   
  
"Ok Kasura, whatever you do, don't move or your this cat's next meal." Kasura thought to herself as she kept her eyes on the panther. Just then, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere making a tree branch that was above Kasura's head fall towards her. Kasura quickly looked up and saw it coming; she jumped back, avoiding getting creamed by the large tree branch.  
  
"That was too close." Kasura said as she momentarily forgotten about the panther that was on the other side of the lying branch. "Oh kuso!"  
  
As Kasura looked up she saw that the panther jumped over the branch and was heading straight for her. Kasura braced herself for the attack, but just then Kasura felt something rush from behind her and tackling the giant panther. The two stopped rolling and then stood and faced off with each other. She saw that the black and white tiger stayed between her and the panther. Whichever direction the panther went, the tiger went too, staying in it's face. The panther growled angrily because it knew that there was no way that the tiger would allow it to get close to Kasura. "Something must have happened to keep Tahi from getting to the gaijin." the gargoyle thought as she pulled back into the air.  
  
"Anyone have any ideas of why she pulled away from attacking us?" Seji asked as he and the others stayed alert.  
  
"No ideas, Seji, I just hope that Kasura is all right." Shin replied as he stole a glance towards him.  
  
Just then the panther charged out of the trees and ran past the troopers and leaped into another set of trees and disappeared. "Looks like it's time to go. This is far from over troopers, count on it." the gargoyle said as she flew away from them.  
  
"What do you suppose made those two run like that?" Ryo asked as he looked around at the others in confusion.  
  
"Don't know, but I think that we better hurry and find Kasura." Shin replied as they took off towards the same direction that Kasura went.  
  
"Kasura, where are you? Kasura!" Shu called out in concern.   
  
"Shu!?" Kasura called back in kind of a shaky voice.  
  
"Over there!" Shu said as he ran over in the direction of where her voice came from.  
  
"Nice tiger, stay right where you are." Kasura said as she tried to coax the tiger to stay right where he was.   
  
"Byauken!" Ryo called out as they finally got close enough to see the reason why Kasura's voice was so shaky when she answered Shu's call.  
  
The huge tiger turned and then walked over to Ryo and then sat down next to him. "He's yours?" Kasura asked, as she looked towards him in slight confusion.  
  
"Yea, his name is Byauken. It's ok Kasura, he won't hurt you." Ryo replied as he scratched the back of one of his ears. "Actually, he's tame as a kitten once you get to know him."  
  
"Well, I suppose you're right. He did save me from that panther, so I guess he's not all bad." Kasura said as she knelt down on one knee to the tiger's level. "Thanks Byauken."  
  
The huge tiger got up and walked over to Kasura, he looked into her eyes; he could sense   
  
something that seemed to be deeply hidden, just waiting to come out. He then rubbed his head up and down against her. "See, he like you, otherwise he would have ripped your head off." Shu said with a smirk.  
  
"SHU!" Touma and Seji said at the same time.  
  
"What?" Shu asked as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Kasura gave a small laugh, "ok, I get the picture." she said as Byauken backed away letting Kasura stand.  
  
"Oh, sorry Kasura." Shu replied with a slight blush as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"It's ok, Shu, this has definitely been more than what one would call an exciting night. Is it always this eventful?" Kasura asked with interest.  
  
"You could say that." Shin replied as he gave a small smile.  
  
"Good, I was hoping that was what you were going to say." Kasura said as she smiled back.  
  
"We better get back, knowing Nasti, she's going to be wondering what's taking us so long." Touma said as they were starting to leave the park.  
  
"Tahi, we better report back to Lao." Mei said as she reverted back from her gargoyle form to her human one.  
  
"I agree, Mei, but I don't think that Lao is going to like what we have to say." Tahi replied as she switched from her panther form and into a human.  
  
"Well, what do you have to report? Did you get rid of the gaijin?" Lao asked as they entered.  
  
"Ah well you see, we ran into a little snag." Mei replied in a slightly nervous tone.  
  
"Yea, and this little snag, brought with them another large, but furry snag." Tahi said as she quickly glanced at Lao.  
  
"Let me guess, the troopers and their tiger?" Lao asked as he raised an eyebrow at them. Mei and Tahi nodded to his statement. "You bakas! What do you think would happen? Of course the troopers are going to watch out for her. Especially now, since they're friends."   
  
Mei and Tahi shrank back as Lao started to pulsate. They knew that when he did that, Lao was beyond pissed. Then just as he was about to go critical, he stopped. Mei and Tahi gave each other a confused look and then they looked over at Lao, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.   
  
"Lao, you have something in that twisted mind of yours, don't you?" Mei said as a statement rather than a question.  
  
"You could say that, I can't tell you right now. Both of you go and get some rest, because   
  
tomorrow is going to be a very long day." Lao replied with a smirk as Mei and Tahi left. 


	5. ch 5

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 5  
  
"Come on Shu, admit it, the quiz wasn't that bad." Touma said as he, Shu, and Kasura were walking down the hall.  
  
"Touma, if I admit that the quiz wasn't that bad, will you stop talking about it?" Shu asked as he raised an eyebrow at him. Touma thought about it for about a minute, and then looked over at Shu and nodded.  
  
Kasura gave a small laugh, and then a frown started to appear. "What the..? Hey, that's my locker."  
  
A large group of students were starting to form a semi-circle around Kasura's locker. Something was definitely causing one heck of a disturbance. When the three finally got there, they saw what all of the commotion was about. "Oh kuso!" Shu said as he held onto Kasura while she buried her face into his chest.  
  
On Kasura's locker was the message gaijin, go home or else, and it was written in what seemed to be some kind of blood. The blood seemed to be running down slowly, indicating that it was still fresh. "Ok, ok break it up, go back to your classes," the dean said as he ushered the rest of the students away from the scene.  
  
As the other students were whispered back and forth to each other while they were going back to their classes. Ryo, Shin, and Seji were on their way to meet up with Shu, Touma, and Kasura.   
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Shin asked as he stopped one of the students that were passing them.  
  
"Didn't you hear?" the boy asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Seji asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"About the new student..." the boy replied. That was all of the information that was needed to get them concerned. Instead of waiting around to hear what he had to say, Ryo, Seji, and Shin ran down the hall and saw that Touma, and Shu were talking to the dean as Shu was holding onto Kasura.  
  
"Kasura, are you ok? What hap..?" Ryo asked as they finally got there. Ryo didn't need to finish his question as they saw what happened to Kasura's locker. "Oh kuso."  
  
"That seems to be the popular phrase used today." the dean replied as he looked over at the three.  
  
"Sorry, but do you know who did this?" Ryo asked as he looked back at him.  
  
"Unfortunately, no one saw who did it." the dean replied.  
  
"I think that we know." Seji said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh really, and who would that be?" the dean asked curiously.  
  
"Lao." Touma replied as he caught onto what Seji was thinking.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you boys, but Lao and his friends all have alibies, they were in my office when this happened." the dean said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Then he paid someone to do this." Shu replied in slight anger.  
  
"Again, I'm sorry Shu, but someone from campus security. or the cameras would have picked something up." the dean said as he shook his head.  
  
Kasura pulled away from Shu's hold, "mind if we talk to campus security? I would also like to take a look at the tape too, if that's alright by you?" Kasura asked as she looked towards the dean.  
  
"I don't know if I can allow you to do that, it's not procedure." the dean replied, "I'm sorry."  
  
"So then, you're going to let whoever did this, to just get away?!" Shu asked with a frown.  
  
"I'm sorry." the dean replied as he walked away.  
  
"OI!" Shu yelled, as he was about to go after him.  
  
"Shu, if he can't help, then he can't help." Kasura said as she grabbed onto his shoulder. Shu turned around and gave her a look of disbelief.  
  
"Kasura, don't you want to catch whoever did this?" Shin asked.  
  
"Of course I do." Kasura replied as she looked towards him.  
  
"Then why won't you let me go after him?" Shu asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Because, Shu, there's something about him that I don't particularly like. Something isn't   
  
right." Kasura replied with a slight frown.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Seji asked in slight confusion.  
  
"Don't you find it just a little weird that every time that Lao and his group are involved, the dean is right there?" Kasura asked back. "It's like he knows what's gonna happen even before it happens. Pretty convenient, wouldn't ya say?"  
  
"Now that I think about it. So desu ne?" Touma replied, "so then, I'm guessing that you already have a plan."  
  
"Yea, you could say that." Kasura said with a smirk. "But I don't think that we should discuss it here."  
  
"It seems that the gaijin is a lot smarter than we gave her credit for. So what are we going to do now?" Mei asked as they watched the security camera that was pointed at them.  
  
"At the moment, we do nothing, but tonight is going to be a completely different story. Tonight we make the gaijin disappear, one way or another." the dean replied as he walked into the room where Lao and his group were waiting.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Kasura, what are you..?" Shin asked as she was almost done picking the lock.  
  
"I almost. There, got it." Kasura replied with a smirk as she stood up and put away her lock pick set.  
  
"Mind if I ask where did you learn how to do that? Or don't I want to know?" Touma asked as they carefully entered campus security's building.  
  
Kasura gave a small laugh, "it's ok Touma, some friends of mine that worked in the pi business taught me."   
  
"Ah." Touma replied as they headed over to the front desk.  
  
"For some reason, I don't feel like this was such a good idea." Ryo said as he was starting to get a little nervous.  
  
"Look Ryo, you guys didn't have to come. I've could have done this on my own." Kasura replied as they were looking around the desk for evidence of any kind.  
  
"Hey what's the deal?" Shu asked as he was starting to show a little annoyance.  
  
"Shu, what's wrong?" Seji asked as he glanced over towards him.  
  
"The security tape, it's missing." Shu replied.   
  
"Are you sure?" Ryo asked as they started to assemble around the security TVs.  
  
"Yea, the tape isn't even in the TV." Shu replied as he hit the eject button showing that no tape came out.  
  
"Looks like someone beat us to the punch." Kasura said as she and the Troopers started to walk towards the door.  
  
"Yea, looks like it, so now what?" Shu asked as they were finally outside.  
  
"I didn't realize that all of you had class this late at night." a voice said from above.  
  
"You're the one from the park last night." Seji replied as they looked up and saw that it was definitely the same gargoyle.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that wherever she is, that panther that showed up last night too, isn't far behind." Kasura said as they all got into fighting positions.  
  
"You are correct, gaijin," the gargoyle replied as the panther emerged out from nowhere.  
  
"Oh man, if we transform now, then not only Kasura would know who we are, but so would that flying freak. What are we to do? We can't risk transforming." Ryo thought with a frown as he looked between Kasura and the gargoyle. Kasura saw the look on Ryo's and the other Troopers's faces, she saw that they were trying to make up their minds about a major decision.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing," Kasura thought as she made up her mind. "Hey, you, yea you! Why don't you try and see if you can catch me, you flying rat!"   
  
"Muko gaijin! You'll pay for that insult!" the gargoyle growled as she glared at her.  
  
"You gotta catch me first." Kasura replied as she took off towards the university.  
  
"Kasura!" Shu yelled as the gargoyle flew after her while the panther wasn't too far behind.  
  
"What could she possibly be thinking?" Shin asked as they took off after them.  
  
"I think, that Kasura wanted to buy us some time." Seji replied as they kept running.  
  
"But why? Does she know that we..?" Shin asked, as they were getting closer to the university.  
  
"Don't know Shin, we'll ask her later. Now we're going to have to transform in order to fight." Ryo replied, as they got ready to transform.  
  
"Come now gaijin, why don't you just show yourself? Because if you don't, then we'll just go back and finish off your friends." the gargoyle said as she flew by.   
  
"Oh man, I have to be completely out of my mind. Oh well, here goes nothing." Kasura thought as the gargoyle was coming around for another pass. Just as the gargoyle was just below her, Kasura jumped out of the tree and onto the gargoyle's back.  
  
"Get off of me, gaijin!" the gargoyle yelled angrily as she was trying to get Kasura off. The gargoyle dived and rolled in different directions, but she held on with everything that she had.   
  
Then the gargoyle had an idea, she swooped up high into the air, and then took a major dive towards the trees. The gargoyle saw a tree branch that was protruding out just enough, so that it would knock Kasura off. And that's exactly what the gargoyle did. She swooped just underneath the tree branch, making Kasura finally fall off and hit the ground as she landed on her back.   
  
"Now gaijin, you die!" the gargoyle seethed, as she got ready to dive at Kasura.  
  
==================================  
  
*Note, Japanese Translations  
  
OI == hey! Used to get someone's attention  
  
Muko == damn you! 


	6. ch 6

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 6  
  
"Abayo gaijin!" the gargoyle said as she raised her claw and got ready to strike.  
  
"We're too far," Ryo exclaimed, "Touma!"   
  
Touma gave a quick nod, and then got ready to deliver his surekill. "Shin Ku Ha!" Touma called out as his attack went towards the gargoyle. The panther looked back, like it sensed something coming, and then it gave a loud roar. The gargoyle gave a quick side-glance and then pulled up at the last second. Then the gargoyle looked towards the panther, and the panther took off towards the troopers.  
  
"Ok, now what? We got the panther's attention, but the gargoyle is still too close to Kasura." Touma asked as the panther kept on coming.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, where is Kasura?" Shu asked as he noticed that she wasn't lying on the ground.  
  
"Good question Shu, but at the moment, I think that we have a big problem. And I do mean big." Seji replied as the panther suddenly became larger in size.   
  
"It's bigger than Byauken!" Shin said as the panther stood in center of their circle.  
  
"That Shin, my friend, is a definite understatement." Touma replied as they kept their eyes on the giant panther.  
  
"Dore dore? Is the little gaijin lost? Here, let me help you find your way back...to oblivion!" the gargoyle said as she swiped at Kasura. Kasura dove to the side and kept rolling until the wall of the University stopped her. Kasura opened up one eye as she looked up and saw that the gargoyle was grinning at her.   
  
"What are you grinning at?" Kasura asked as she winced while she was grabbing onto her side. Blood was seeping out from her hands as she tried to keep pressure on the wound.   
  
"For two reasons, one, I can smell your blood, and two, besides your excess bleeding, my claws have injected a deadly poison into your body. All I need to insure that you'll die, is one more attack, so say goodbye." the gargoyle replied, as she got ready to attack.  
  
"No! I won't go down that easy, I won't!" Kasura thought in determination as she was fighting to get up. As the gargoyle was getting closer, Kasura glared angrily at the gargoyle, as she got ready to hold her ground. The gargoyle raised her claw high and started to increase her speed, as she was ready to take the finishing swipe. As the gargoyle got within reaching distance, she struck out at Kasura, but at the same time a silver light shot out at the gargoyle making her cry out in pain.   
  
"What was that!?" Ryo asked as they heard the gargoyle cries. The giant panther turned its head and started to run to where the sound came from.  
  
"It's getting away!" Seji replied as the panther started to run even faster.  
  
"Well what are we standing around here for? Let's get after it!" Touma said as they took off after the panther.  
  
Kasura was kneeling with one knee on the ground and holding onto her side with both hands as they glared at each other. Kasura's breathing was shallow, her vision started to get blurry, and her body started to shake from the poison. "What did you do to me!?" the gargoyle demanded as she held onto her scorched claw.  
  
"I..don't..know..what..you're..talking..about." Kasura replied as she struggled to get the words out.  
  
"You've scorched my claw beyond repair! Muko!" the gargoyle swore at her. "You'll pay for this!"  
  
"Heh..nam..eru..ja..na..i." Kasura replied as she was fighting to keep herself from falling over.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere, the panther burst through the trees and landed next to the gargoyle. The panther took a quick glance and saw that she was injured. So it turned its head and snarled at Kasura, just as it was going to pounce, "Rai Ko Zan!" Seji called out as he delivered his surekill, making the panther to fall back and stand in front of the gargoyle. The gargoyle leaned down and whispered something in the panther's ear, and then they both vanished in a blanket of smoke.  
  
"Kasura!" Shu yelled out as she fell onto the ground. "Seji..."   
  
Seji gave a quick nod, and then closed his eyes as he started the healing process. He didn't like where this was going. Seji could feel that it was taking a lot longer than he expected.   
  
"Come on!" Seji thought as he concentrated harder.  
  
"Seji, it's working!" Shin exclaimed as he noticed that Kasura's bleeding stopped, and her wound started to heal.   
  
"Seji, are you all right?" Touma asked as he noticed that his breathing was a bit labored when he sat back.  
  
"I'm ok, Touma. How's Kasura?" Seji replied as he glanced over at her.  
  
"Looks like her breathing is back to normal, and her wound's gone. But Seji, why did it take so long?" Ryo asked as he looked over at him.  
  
"I'm guessing that there was some kind of poison that the gargoyle had in her claws, and when she swiped at Kasura, she got her infected." Seji replied.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Touma asked as he noticed a small silver ball that was lying next to her.  
  
"And where did it come from?" Seji asked. "Did it come from inside of her?"  
  
"Not sure, but whatever it is, I would say that it somehow saved her life." Ryo replied as he picked it up to take a closer look at it. "I don't believe it."  
  
"Ryo? Wha..?" Shin started to ask, but then was cut short by the sound of Kasura coming around.   
  
Ryo quickly put the small silver ball into her pocket just as she was starting to open her eyes.  
  
"Gargoyle...silver..light...panther." Kasura said quietly as she started to stir.  
  
"Take it easy, everything is going to be ok, go back to sleep." Shu replied as he gently picked her up.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get back home, I have a feeling that whatever happened tonight has barely even started." Ryo said as they were starting to leave the University grounds.  
  
"Mei, Tahi, report." Lao said as they entered the hidden room.  
  
"Lao, I'm sorry, but the gaijin still lives." Mei replied as she and Tahi turned into humans.  
  
"I figured as much, I knew that the two of you would fail. But it doesn't matter, earlier Mei, when you were fighting the gaijin, there was something that I sensed from her. Something that's similar to the Troopers, but yet at the same time, different." the dean said as he entered the room.  
  
"Source! What brings you down here?" Lao asked, as he looked back at him in a startled reaction.  
  
"First of all, don't ever call me, Source!" the dean replied as he made two pillars of fire   
  
flare.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, master." Lao said as he, Mei and Tahi bowed.  
  
"Second of all, it seems like the plans have changed." the dean replied as the two pillars of fire went back to normal.  
  
"Changed, master?" Tahi asked as she looked on with curiosity.  
  
"This power that I sensed from the gaijin, it intrigues me. Lao!" the dean replied as he quickly looked over towards him.  
  
"Yes master?" Lao asked.  
  
"I want the three of you to lay off of the gaijin for a little while. Both during the day, and   
  
during the night." the dean replied.  
  
"But why, master? I thought that we..?" Lao started to ask.  
  
"I hope that you're not questioning me, Lao. Because I really hate it when people question me." the dean replied as his eyes started to glow.  
  
"Of course not master, I'm sure that Lao didn't mean anything by it." Mei said as she hurriedly covered up for him.  
  
"See to it that it doesn't happen again. For now, just keep an eye on her, don't make contact in any way, and don't make contact with the Troopers. I want to learn everything that I can about this gaijin, and this mysterious power." the dean replied as he vanished.  
  
========================================================  
  
*Note Japanese translations  
  
Abayo == not considered a polite way to say goodbye  
  
Dore dore? == Hello, what do we have here?  
  
Muko == damn you!  
  
nameru ja nai == don't underestimate me 


	7. ch 7

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 7  
  
"Nasuti, how's Kasura?" Shin asked as Nasuti shut Kasura's door.  
  
"She seems to be doing just fine. It's a good thing that Seji can heal, or otherwise she would be in a hospital." Nasuti replied as she ushered them away.  
  
"So then, we know that somehow Lao and them are involved with the gargoyle and that panther. But then when we fought those two, did any of you sense at least two others with them somehow?" Seji asked as he crossed his arms and laid back in the chair.  
  
"Now that you mention it, yea I did, and they definitely didn't feel like they were exactly happy with us being there with Kasura." Touma replied with a nod of his head.  
  
"And what's with the silver ball that we found next to her?" Ryo asked as he looked around the room.  
  
"You mean this silver ball?" Kasura asked back as she leaned against the railing as she carefully made her way down.  
  
"Kasura, you shouldn't be up. Come on, I'll help you back upstairs." Nasuti replied as she walked over to her.  
  
"That's ok, Nasuti," Kasura said as she took her silver ball and tossed it to the nearest person. "When ya look at it, what do ya see?"  
  
"Just a regular silver ball. Why?" Shin asked as he looked up at her with a slight confusion.  
  
"Take another look, a closer one, if ya would." Kasura replied.  
  
"Ok," Shin said as he took a closer look. "Wha?"  
  
"Shin?" Shu asked as they looked over towards him.  
  
"Everything's not what it seems to be, now does it?" Kasura asked as she raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"This isn't what I think it is?" Nasuti asked as she gave it back to Kasura.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Kasura asked back.  
  
"It's a kanji ball, isn't it?" Touma replied as he leaned back.  
  
"You got it, genius." Kasura said with a smirk.  
  
"Then do you.." Ryo started to ask as he and the others looked towards her.  
  
"No, I didn't know, but I did suspect when you guys seemed to be debating about something when they attacked at the University." Kasura replied.  
  
"Can you, can you read minds?" Ryo asked out of nowhere. "Is that how you knew?"  
  
"What?" Kasura asked with a small laugh. "No, I can't read minds, I just read people."   
  
"So then, how long have you had your kanji ball?" Shu asked as he looked towards her with an interested expression. Kasura looked over towards Shu, she seemed a little hesitant about replying, but then when she looked closer at him. For some reason, she felt for the first time in a very long time that she was, well she didn't know, all that she did know was that it somehow felt right, so then she gave a small smile back.  
  
"Actually, I'm not sure." Kasura replied as she looked back at it.  
  
"Not sure? How can you be not sure?" Nasuti asked in slight confusion. "Wasn't it given to you?"  
  
"No, I think that this is going to sound majorly weird, but I think that it was in my body when I was born." Kasura replied.   
  
"When you guys first found it, where was it?"  
  
"It was laying right next to you, right where your wound was when..." Touma said as he remembered where they found it.  
  
"I thought as much. It must have happened when that gargoyle took a swipe at me." Kasura replied. "I'm not sure if I have the right, but I am curious to know, um, what kind of armor do you guys have?"  
  
Each of them looked around at each other. They all thought pretty much the same thing, it couldn't hurt if she knew.   
  
"Mine's Rekka." Ryo replied.  
  
"Korin." Seji said.  
  
"Sukio." Shin said with a small smile.  
  
"Kongo." Shu replied as he flexed. Kasura gave a chuckle as Shin knocked him on the back of his head.  
  
"Tenku." Touma said, "Ok, you know ours, so what's yours? It's only fair."  
  
"You're right it is only fair, mines Tora." Kasura replied as she put her kanji ball back into her pocket.  
  
"Tora, as in tiger?" Nasuti asked to make sure she heard right.  
  
"Yea, you've got it." Kasura replied with a smirk.   
  
"Interesting, and I thought that they were mainly forged from human emotions, and things like that." Nasuti mused with a slight frown.  
  
"I guess not, but why a tiger?" Shu asked.  
  
"It could have been an ocelot, or a falcon for all I know." Kasura replied with a teasing grin. "But it chose a tiger, so   
  
hey, I'm not going to argue with it."  
  
"I have a question." Touma said as he looked towards her.  
  
"Don't you always?" Seji asked in mock annoyance.  
  
Touma shot Seji a look, and then preceded with his question. "Kasura, since you have the Tora armor, would it be possible for you to talk with tigers, telepathically?"  
  
"I..I don't know, I've never tried anything like that before." Kasura replied as she was taken back by Touma's question.  
  
"Do you feel up to trying it here?" Ryo asked as he motioned for Byauken to go in front of Kasura.   
  
"I guess that I could." Kasura replied with a slight frown. Kasuara and Byauken locked gazes, no one said a word as she was trying to communicate. Kasura's slight frown furrowed more to show that she was trying harder. But then she and Byauken broke their gaze and Kasura gave a disappointed sigh. "Looks like we have our answer."  
  
"Don't feel bad Kasura, it was a good try anyway." Shin replied with a supportive smile.  
  
"Thanks Shin, I appreciate that," Kasura said as she started to go back up stairs. "Oh by the way, Seji, thanks for healing me from the attack at the University."  
  
Seji and the others were slightly taken back from Kasura's statement, "how did you know that it was me," Seji asked as they looked up towards her.   
  
Kasura gave a small soft laugh, "just before I went totally out cold, I recognized ya. What? Just because you guys wear helmets, your faces could be hidden?" Seji faltered a little bit and then quickly recovered as he leaned back again into his chair. The others gave chuckle and then Seji closed his eyes and gave a small frown as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Don't mind him, Kasuara, you've just hurt his pride a little." Nasuti replied with a small smirk.  
  
"Oh..I'm sorry Seji, I didn't mean..." Kasura said apologetically as she looked somewhat guilty.   
  
"Seji!" Touma whispered to him as he nudge Seji to see Kasura's expression.   
  
Seji frowned over at Touma, and then he turned his attention over to Kasura, she was still showing that same expression of guilt. He could tell that she didn't intentionally mean to hurt his pride. "It's ok Kasura, I'm already over it. And anyway, you're welcome." Seji replied with a smile. Kasura smiled back and then headed back up the stairs again with Nasuti right beside her.   
  
While the others were standing up and started to move around, Shu just stayed right where he was, and he kept his attention to the stairs. "Shu?" Shin asked as he looked towards him in slight confusion.  
  
Shu gave no response to Shin, he just kept his attention towards the stairs. "Shin, what's up with Shu?" Ryo asked in curiosity.  
  
"Isn't obvious?" Seji asked back with a smirk.  
  
"Isn't what obvious?" Ryo asked as he looked over at him.  
  
"Shu has feelings for a certain guest. Isn't that right, Shu?" Seji teased with a grin. Shu faltered back a bit, and then looked at Seji in shock.  
  
"No, I do not!" Shu replied with a slight frown.  
  
"Come off of it already, Shu, I know the signs, so just admit it already?" Seji said with a grin.  
  
"Besides Shu, I think that Kasura feels the same way." Shin replied with a grin.  
  
"She does!? I mean, she does?" Shu asked as he quickly got over his surprise.  
  
"Well sure she does, didn't you notice how she kept on getting shy around you all of a sudden. I think that she just finally   
  
realized it." Shin replied.  
  
"So then this means that I actually get the girl, and not Seji!? Alright!" Shu exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"That's right, I don't get the girl, you do," Seji replied with a quick nod, and then Seji realized what he just said, "hey!" 


	8. ch 8

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 8  
  
A soft breeze blew as Kasura stood in the backyard of the Yagyu manor. Kasura moved a strand of hair that got blown into her face, and then she started her training. As Kasura was going through her kata, someone upstairs was starting to finally get up. With the window open, Shu could hear that someone was outside. He then went over to see who could it be at this hour. Shu leaned against the windowsill as he watched Kasura perform her kata. He watched her movements as they flowed into each other. He then decided to go out back and get a front row seat. Shu quickly as he could, without trying to wake up Shin, got ready and then ran down the stairs and out the back door. When he got there, he just stood, watching her, and then he decided to try and get a little closer yet. So he walked over to a nearby tree and then he got a glimpse of her eyes, Kasura's blue-gray eyes. Shu never saw eyes like hers before. There was something about them that were so mysterious, and yet warm and caring at the same time. Just then, towards close to the end of her kata, Kasura did a three hundred and sixty degree turn high in the air. And then as she was about to come down into a back stance, but in the process of her landing she fell back into Shu.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" Shu asked as he held onto her.  
  
"Ah yea, I'm ok. Thanks for breaking my fall." Kasura replied as she looked up towards him.   
  
"No problem." Shu said as he kept his hold.  
  
"I'm not sure what happened, I usually land that jump." Kasura replied as she started to get up.  
  
"Maybe because you're not use to training outside." Shu suggested as she was now standing.  
  
"Could be." Kasura replied as she slowly lifted her head and then she and Shu were now face to face.   
  
Shu and Kasura just stood there, trying to figure out what to say next. "So, um, what were you doing just now?" Shu asked.  
  
"I was doing a kata called Empi. It's translation means to show "the flight of a swallow" because of the up and down movements. I guess that I've still got a long ways to go." Kasura replied with a slight blush.  
  
"Oh I don't know, you looked pretty graceful to me." Shu said as he kept his gaze with hers.  
  
"What did you just say?" Kasura asked in surprise.  
  
"Oh man, I don't believe I just said that! What was I thinking?" Shu thought as he turned around.  
  
"Shu? Shu, what's wrong?" Kasura asked as she laid her hand onto his shoulder.  
  
"I..I think that I better go." Shu replied as he started to leave.  
  
"Shu wait, don't go." Kasura pleaded as he continued to walk towards the manor.   
  
"You want me to stay?" Shu asked as he stopped and looked slightly back.  
  
"Yes, I want you to stay." Kasura replied.  
  
"Why? I mean, with what I said just now..?" Shu asked as he turned completely around and faced her.  
  
"Was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me." Kasura replied with a small smile as she walked up to him.  
  
"So you're not mad about what I said?" Shu asked in slight confusion.  
  
"No, why should I be?" Kasura asked back with a small laugh.  
  
"Because, I just said the first thing that came along." Shu replied with a slight frown.  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?" Kasura asked as they were now looking into each others eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I guess. But..." Shu replied as he was trying to figure out how to explain the reason of what he said.  
  
"But nothing Shu, you were just saying what you honestly thought. And I appreciate that, if you don't mind, I would like to tell you what I feel as well without being too forward, but I'll understand if you don't want me to." Kasura said as she waited for his response.  
  
Just as Shu was going to respond, "hey Shu, breakfast is ready. Oh hi Kasura, I didn't know that you were out here. Well, like I said before breakfast is ready," Shin said and then he became curious, "am I interrupting something?"  
  
"That's ok Shin," Kasura replied and then she looked back towards Shu. "We'll talk about this later, ok."  
  
"Nice timing Shin." Shu said in slight annoyance as they watched Kasura go inside.  
  
"I did interrupt something. I'm sorry Shu." Shin replied apologetically.  
  
"Yea, it's ok." Shu said as he went inside.  
  
"Hey Shin! You better get in here quick, or you won't get any breakfast!" Ryo yelled out to him from the doorway.  
  
"Ok Ryo!" Shin yelled back as he was heading back towards the manor. Just then Shin got an idea, and a smirk came a cross his face as he picked up his pace and finally made it inside.   
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Shin, what are you doing?" Touma asked as he gave Shin a confused look.  
  
"I have to go to town, there are some things that I need to pick up." Shin replied as he grabbed for his keys.  
  
"Oh." Touma said as he went over to the couch and picked up his book that he was reading.   
  
"Hey, Shu, Kasura, are you two coming or what? I'm ready to go." Shin called as he was standing by the door.  
  
"Yea, yea, we're coming Shin!" Shu called back as he and Kasura headed to the door where Shin was waiting.  
  
"Wait a second, since Shin is going to town, why are you two going?" Seji asked as the three looked back towards them.  
  
"I asked them to. Why, did you guys want to come?" Shin asked back. Touma and Seji looked towards each other and then back towards the three at the door.  
  
"That's ok Shin, have fun." Seji replied with a smirk as he caught Shin's wink. Shu and Kasura gave Seji and Touma quizzical looks, and then looked over at Shin who quickly shrugged his shoulders and started out the door. Shu and Kasura shook their heads and then followed Shin outside. Just as the door shut, Touma and Seji broke out laughing. Ryo and Nasuti walked in and saw them holding their sides from laughing so hard. So they shook their heads and just kept on walking.  
  
A few hours in town...  
  
"Where's Shin? I thought that we were suppose to meet us here by now?" Kasura asked as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Not sure, but I'm sure that he's fine. Since we're here, want to go for a walk over there?" Shu asked back as he motioned to the park across the street.  
  
"I'm not sure, what if.." Kasura replied hesitantly.  
  
"Come on, I know that when Shin is ready, he'll find us, so what do you say?" Shu asked as he looked towards her as he started to make puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Oh no you're not, oh no, not the puppy dog eyes. Man, I hate it when people do that." Kasura replied with a groan.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Shu asked as he looked towards her with a slight frown.  
  
"I mean, when people do that look, I have a hard time saying no." Kasura replied with a small smile.  
  
"Is that all? Well then, I guess that means we're going?" Shu asked as he put his arm out in a gentlemen manner.  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Kasura replied as she put her arm through his, and then they started to walk over to the park. As they entered the park, on the left were a couple of bridges, one high and one low. Bonsai type trees were sky high, the leaves had mixtures of red, and green. A couple of Chinese lion statues were at the base of the low bridge. While on the right, there's a small stream that ran along from the entrance all the way back to a waterfall that was flowing from a cliff. On either side of the small stream, were small bushes with a myriad color of flowers. As they were walking, Shu couldn't help but notice Kasura's shock of how the park looked.  
  
"What do you think? Pretty impressive, huh?" Shu asked with slight mischief.  
  
"Impressive isn't the word, more like breathtaking," Kasura replied, "you know what?"  
  
"What?" Shu asked.  
  
"I'm beginning to suspect that Shin left us here on purpose." Kasura replied with a small smile.  
  
"Oh really? And would that be so bad if he did?" Shu asked as they stopped in front of the high bridge.  
  
"No, I guess not." Kasura replied as she shook her head.  
  
Shu then suddenly got an idea, "close your eyes."  
  
"What?" Kasura asked with slight confusion.  
  
"Close your eyes, or don't you trust me?" Shu asked back with a glint of mischief in his eyes.  
  
"Of course I trust you, otherwise I wouldn't be here with you now would I?" Kasura replied as she gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"So then, are you going to close your eyes or not?" Shu asked again. Kasura stared at him with a slight frown, and then she sighed and finally closed her eyes. Shu gave a smile and then started to look around the grounds, until he finally found what he was looking for. Shu then knelt down and plucked a flower from the ground and stood back up. He quickly looked to see if anyone was around. He gave a silent cheer because as far as he could tell, it was only the two of them. If he would have looked around a little more carefully, he would have seen a glimpse of Shin with a grin as he watched them from above.   
  
"Shu, what are you doing?" Kasura asked as she was about to open her eyes.  
  
"Ah, keep your eyes closed until I tell you, ok." Shu replied as he stopped her eyes from opening. Kasura nodded, "ok, open your eyes."  
  
Kasura opened her eyes and she saw what had to be the most beautiful flower that she's ever seen. "Shu..." Kasura started to say.  
  
"I'm not too good with words, so bear with me, and please don't say anything until I'm finished, ok." Shu replied. Kasura gave a quick nod, "ok, here it goes. I know that we've just met, but for some reason I'm not sure why, but I feel some kind of connection between us. I know, it sounds kinda weird, but that's how I feel. There I've said it. Now, what do you have to say?"  
  
Kasura looked at Shu with a slight frown of confusion, and then the frown started to go away and it was replaced with a smile that made Shu relax and smile back. "You want to know what I have to say? Then you've better pay close attention." Kasura replied as she got closer to him and started to kiss.   
  
Then when she pulled away, she waited to see how Shu would respond, "hmm, I'm not sure if I caught that. Would you mind repeating it again?" Shu asked with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Shu!" Kasura replied with a laugh and then they found themselves kissing each other a bit longer this time. Then as they broke apart Shu put the flower in Kasura's hair, they then started to walk back to the park entrance. As they walked Shu gave a quick glance back towards the upper bridge, gave Shin a wink, and then turned his head back towards the entrance. Shin grinned and then started to make his way back to his car. He wanted to get there before them. Shin made it to his car before they did by two minutes.   
  
"There you two are, I was looking everywhere for you." Shin said as they met up with him by his car.   
  
"Shu was showing me around the park." Kasura replied.  
  
"I can see that he did." Shin said as he pointed to the flower that's in her hair.  
  
"Ah.." Kasura replied as she started to blush.  
  
"Hey Shin, did you get everything that you needed?" Shu asked as he decided to change the subject.  
  
"Yea Shu, are you two ready to go back home?" Shin asked back as he opened his door.  
  
"Ready when you are." Kasura replied as she got into Shin's car. Just before Shu and Shin got inside, Shu mouthed thanks, and then Shin mouthed don't mention it, and then they both got in and took off for home.  
  
"Looks like Kongo and the gaijin have feelings towards each other, interesting." the source mused as he watched them go.  
  
"So what? When will I have the chance to get the gaijin back for scorching my hand?" Mei asked in annoyance.  
  
"Just wait, you'll get your chance, Mei." the source replied.  
  
"What did you mean by it's interesting that Kongo and the gaijin have feelings towards each other? I don't see what you find so interesting about that?" Tahi asked with slight confusion.  
  
"You'll see in due time, you'll see. Knowing this bit of information will provide to be quite useful, yes, quite useful indeed." the source replied as the three vanished. 


	9. ch 9

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 9  
  
"AKUMABITO, AKUMABITO!" a crowd of people yelled while they were running as Lao, a gargoyle, a panther, and the source suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Stupid, insignificant humans." the source mumbled as his eyes lit up and the crowd of people burst into flames, and then disintegrated into piles of ash.  
  
"Wasn't that just a little excessive, my lord?" Tahi asked as she transformed from a panther back to her human form.  
  
"I hope that you're not questioning me, Tahi. Because if you are, then you are more than welcome to share their fate," the source replied as he glanced over to her.  
  
"Ah, no my lord, I'm positive that's not what she meant. Was it Tahi?" Lao asked with a warning look.  
  
"No, of course not." Tahi replied quickly.  
  
"For your sake, you had better not." the source warned. The gargoyle wasn't paying much attention to the conversation; she was too busy concentrating on her burnt claw.  
  
"Mei?" the source asked. She gave no response, so he decided to try again. "Mei!" That time he got her attention.  
  
"Yes my lord?" Mei asked as she quickly switched her attention towards him.  
  
"You're still preoccupied with what the gaijin did to your hand?" the source said in more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I want her to pay for what she did to me." the gargoyle seethed.  
  
"Just wait Mei, you'll get your chance for revenge." the source replied as the gargoyle changed back into her human form. "But in the meantime, we have other things to get ready for."  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Ok, I guess that I have a choice to make. Either I try and figure out how this kanji ball works and help fight, or I totally forget about it and just follow my heart." Kasura thought as she was staring between her silver kanji ball and the flower that Shu put into her hair a few hours ago. The silver kanji ball gave a slight glow. Kasura gave a small sigh, "it looks like my decision's been made."  
  
"Hey Kasura, there you are. What are you doing out here?" Shin asked as he walked up to where she was sitting on the railing. Kasura gave no response; she just looked up from the kanji ball and the flower, and then looked out over the backyard of the manor. "Kasura?"  
  
"Huh, oh sorry Shin." Kasura replied as she kept her gaze.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Shin asked as he looked over to her in concern.  
  
"No, not really. It's just, oh I don't know, I guess I've realized that I can't ignore it any   
  
more." Kasura replied with a slight frown.  
  
"Kasura, I don't understand. Can't ignore what?" Shin asked as he too made a slight frown.  
  
"That I have a new responsibility to uphold, and I have to put everything else second. In other words Shin, no matter how much I want to, I can't follow my heart." Kasura replied as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Kasura, just because you have a kanji ball, doesn't mean that you have to give up from following your heart. You can fight as well as love." Shin said as he put a comforting hand onto her shoulder.  
  
"Shin, who would have thought you being such a romantic?" Kasura asked with a small chuckle as she looked towards him.  
  
"Eh, we all do what we can, I guess," Shin replied with a smirk. "Besides, it's been a while since I've seen Shu this happy."  
  
"So then Shin, you believe that a person can both fight and love at the same time?" Kasura said as she was trying to make sure that she heard right.  
  
"Yea, I don't see why not. Nothing is impossible, all you have to do is believe, and then   
  
everything will come in its own time." Shin replied with a comforting smile.  
  
"Thanks Shin." Kasura said as she returned a smile.  
  
"Anytime." Shin replied, "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
Just then, "hey you two, what's going on?" Shu asked as he walked over to them.  
  
"Yea Shin I think that I'll be just fine." Kasura replied. Shin gave a look at her and then at Shu, gave a quick nod and then left the two alone.  
  
"Mind telling me what that was all about?" Shu asked curiously as he sat down next to her.  
  
"It's nothing Shu, Shin just helped me put some things into perspective that's all." Kasura   
  
replied as she looked towards him.  
  
"Are you sure that you're ok?" Shu asked in concern.  
  
"Yea, and now that you're here, I'm feeling a little better." Kasura replied as she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Just a little, huh? Well then, I know how to make you feel a lot better." Shu said with a   
  
mischievous grin.  
  
"Oh really? And what would..?" Kasura started to ask, but she couldn't finish her question because she found herself and Shu caught up in a passionate kiss. Shu's kiss was strong but gentle at the same time. It also made her feel safe and warm as the cold night winds were blowing. After some time passed, they finally broke the kiss, and backed away from each other slowly.  
  
"Better?" Shu asked as his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Much." Kasura replied as she was still feeling the effect of his kiss.  
  
"Dore dore? It looks like we've come across an interesting situation, doesn't it? Kongo and the gaijin making out on the balcony." Lao said in a mock annoyance.  
  
"Lao! What are you doing here? And more importantly, how did you know that Kasura was here in the first place?" Shu asked as he quickly stood up and got in front of her.  
  
"That's none of your business, now hand the gaijin over or else?" Mei demanded.  
  
"Forget it, Kasura isn't going anywhere with you!" Shu replied angrily.  
  
"You chose to do this the hard way. So be it, but don't say that we didn't warn you." Tahi   
  
warned as they began to transform.   
  
"Kasura, get inside and get the others. I'll stay here and stall them as long as I can." Shu   
  
said as he glanced back.  
  
"Shu..." Kasura started to say.  
  
"Go!" Shu replied as he transformed into his sub armor.  
  
"Be careful Shu." Kasura said as she started to run towards the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't gaijin. Where do you think that you're going?" Mei asked as she flew up to the balcony and blocked Kasura making her stop in her tracks.  
  
"Kasura!" Shu exclaimed as he quickly turned around, ignoring the ones that were still on the ground.  
  
"Bad move, Kongo." the source said as he launched an attack towards the balcony. The source's attack barely missed Shu, but it was close enough to make the floorboards of the balcony to give way, making Shu grab onto them to keep himself from falling.  
  
"SHU!" Kasura called out as she hurried over to him.   
  
"Byauken, what is it?" Ryo asked in alarm as he and the others saw the white tiger suddenly get up and look towards the balcony door. Byauken gave a roar, and then ran outside bursting through the glass door. The others gave a quick glance to each other and then chased after the tiger.   
  
"Shu, give me your hand!" Kasura said as the others were finally outside.  
  
"No way, I'll pull you down with me." Shu replied as he was starting to lose his grip a little.   
  
"You won't pull me down! So stop being so stubborn and give me your hand!" Kasura said as she was trying to pull him up.  
  
"Troopers!" Lao called up to them.  
  
"Lao, what are you doing here?" Touma asked as they ran over to the side of the balcony as they were trying not to fall through.  
  
"Touma, wait. Lao, how did you know?" Seji asked suspiciously.  
  
"Come off of it, Korin. We've known about the five of you for a long time. It was pretty obvious from the start. So are you going to give us the gaijin, or not?" Lao replied, as he got ready to deliver an attack.  
  
"NO, SHU! Don't let go, hang on!" Kasura exclaimed as the guys quickly turned around and saw that Kasura was having a really hard time trying to pull Shu up. Just then a small silver glow started to shine on Kasura's forehead. It was the kanji of Futaiten, with this sudden boost of energy Kasura started to pull Shu up a little more onto the balcony. But just as he was almost there both Lao and the source attacked, and blew away the rest of the balcony.  
  
=========================================  
  
*Notes Japanese Translations  
  
AKUMABITO == Informal term for demon  
  
Dore dore? == Informal phrase which loosely translates to, Hello, what do we have here? or What's this?  
  
Futaiten == Kaye's kanji of determination 


	10. ch 10

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 10  
  
"MMMNNN." Kasura groaned as she was starting to come around.  
  
"It's about item, giajin, you definitely took your sweet time." Mei said hotly.  
  
"Where am I?" Kasura asked groggily.  
  
"The only thing that you need to know is that you're in something that's way over your head." Tahi replied with a smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kasura asked as she became more awake. "Where are Shu and the others, are they all right?"   
  
"You'll know what we're talking about in due time. And to the question of where your friends are, well, let's just say that they're a bit better off than you." Lao replied with an evil grin, as the three of them left Kasura alone in the cold, damp, dimly-lit room.  
  
"Hey is everyone all right?" Ryo asked as he finally came to.  
  
"If you mean besides being in a place that's less than pleasant, and a very sore body with a ringing sound in my head, then yea, Ryo, I would say that we're doing just fine." Touma replied dryly.  
  
"Anyone have any ideas of where we are?" Shin asked as he was trying to move.  
  
"Not a clue." Seji replied as he was trying to get a look around.  
  
"Wha..?" Shu said as he realized something was wrong.  
  
"Shu, what is it?" Shin asked as he looked over towards him.  
  
"Kasura, she's not here!" Shu replied as now the others finally noticed the same.  
  
"You're right Kongo, she's not in the room," Tahi gloated as she was walking into the room in midst of her transformation   
  
between a panther and her human form. "I ate her."  
  
"You're lying!" Shu yelled angrily as he struggled to get free.  
  
"Can you be so sure?" Tahi taunted with an evil grin as she licked her fingers.  
  
"She's not gone, she's not! I won't believe it!" Shu replied as he glared at her.  
  
"You want proof, then here. Here's your proof." Tahi said as she threw down Kasura's kanji ball right in front of them.  
  
"No," Shu whispered wide-eyed, and then his eyes went into angry slits, "no!" he yelled as Shu was pulling against the chains with all of his strength. Tahi just stood there watching him with a smirk on her face. And then Tahi saw that Shu finally pulled one of his arms free. Tahi started to slowly back away.  
  
"Now Tahi, you know better than to say something like that." Mei said as she, and the source came into the room.  
  
"We can't have any of you running around free, now can we?" the source asked with a flick of his wrist made Shu become shackled up again.   
  
"Where's Kasura?" Ryo asked as he glared at them. Instead of giving him an answer, the three made a triangle, the source at the top, Mei on the right, and Tahi on the left. The torches that were dimly lighting their room, flickered out for a few seconds, and then they lit back up again revealing that Lao was holding onto Kasura in the center of the triangle.  
  
"Kasura!" Shu exclaimed as he tried to struggle.  
  
"Shu!" Kasura replied as she was trying to get away.  
  
"Lao, what is the big idea? First you and your, whatever they are want Kasura out of the University, and now you what..?" Seji asked as he was trying to get some clarification on what's going on.  
  
"You are correct Korin, at first, we did want the giajin out of here, but ever since she somehow I guess that I could say, how she defend herself from Mei," Lao started to explain as Mei gave a deadly glare at Kasura. "Let's just say that the potential that she showed, caught our interest, and we've decided that we want her to stay around a little longer." he replied as Lao ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Baka." Kasura swore as she glanced back at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
Lao grew quite angry at her remark, "giajin, choose wisely of what you're going to say next, or you'll won't have to worry about seeing the next sunrise." Lao replied as he started to squeeze her throat. Kasura was trying hard to make Lao let go. But his grip was holding tight as a pit bull does when it latches whatever it bit into.  
  
"Lao, that's enough." the source said as he motioned for him to let go.   
  
"But master." Lao interjected.  
  
"I said that's enough!" the source replied as his eyes flashed.  
  
"Yes, master." Lao said as he finally let go, and backed away as Kasura fell to her knees while holding onto her throat as she was gasping for air.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Kasura asked with a glare at them as she finally found her voice.  
  
"Weren't you listening earlier? You know, I really hate it when I have to repeat myself, it really makes me angry." Lao   
  
replied as his eyes flickered. "Since you're making me repeat, then you had better listen close, because I'm not going to tell you a third time." Lao saw that Kasura gave a small nod, and then he continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, the potential power that you've showed when Mei attacked you at the University, that silver light, it intrigued us enough to reconsider keeping you around. Now do you understand?"  
  
"Y..Yes." Kasura replied quietly.  
  
"What did you say? I didn't hear you." Lao said as he grabbed onto the back of her neck.  
  
"I...I said, yes." Kasura replied as she winced in pain.  
  
"Good." Lao said as he threw her down to the ground and walked away.  
  
"Hey Lao, leave her alone!" Touma yelled at him.  
  
"Or what Tenku? What can you do about it? In case you've forgotten you and your friends are not exactly in the best situation to be telling me what to do." Lao replied as he glared at him.  
  
"Lao, that's enough! Now as soon as you get into place we'll be able to begin." the source ordered.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. I have a question that's been bothering me for a while." Seji said as he was trying to bide some time.  
  
"Yes?" the source asked curiously.  
  
"How did you know who we were? We didn't tell anyone. So how..?" Seji started to ask.  
  
"We've known for a long time, Korin," the source replied and then smirked when Seji and the others gave a small look of shock. "Don't be so shocked, it's not like it's one big secret. Especially if you know the right connections. Lao, get into position so we can do the ritual."  
  
Lao nodded and then got into place. As soon as he got there, the source started to chant something. The source was chanting quietly enough so that none of the troopers or Kasura could hear, but even if they could, the language that the source was speaking has been dead for over a thousand years. "Come on, where is it?" Kasura thought as she was quickly looking around for her kanji ball.  
  
Just as the source finished chanting, Mei, Tahi, and Lao were in some kind of trance. "Looking for this?" the source asked as he turned his head and looked at her while he opened up his hand revealing Kasura's silver kanji ball.   
  
"Give that back! It doesn't belong to you!" Kasura shouted out to him.  
  
"Oh don't worry, you'll get it back, but only when I'm finished. In the meantime, I think that you better hang around for a while." the source replied as his eyes flickered and roots were starting to come out of the walls, the ceiling and the floor.   
  
"Kasura, watch out!" Ryo shouted to her as a root was coming for her. Kasura quickly turned around and dove out of the way.   
  
As the roots kept on coming, Kasura tried her best to keep from being caught.  
  
"Avoid all you like, but sooner or later, you'll tire and then I'll have you." the source said as he continued to watch.  
  
"He's right, I don't know how long I can keep this up." Kasura thought as she barely dodged an incoming root. Out of nowhere a root shot out and ensnared Kasura around her waist and lifted her up into the air.  
  
"Kasura!" Shu shouted up to her.  
  
"Times like these, I wish that I had a weed cutter." Kasura thought sarcastically as she was trying to get out of it. With her attention totally on trying to get out, she didn't notice that four more roots were coming towards her, two from the side walls and two from the floor. The two from the side walls came in and wrapped themselves from Kasura's shoulders all the way down to her wrists. Then the two from the floor shot up and wrapped themselves around the top parts of Kasura's legs and all the way down to her ankles. The root that was around her waist unwrapped itself and burrowed itself back into the ground. The four roots that were now holding Kasura, suddenly grew big thick thorns and then the throny roots pulled Kasura's arms and legs as the thorns torn into her skin. Kasura screamed in extreme pain as the roots finally went taunt as they continued to constrict her arms and legs.  
  
"Stop it! Get her down from there, now!" Seji said angrily as he glared at the source.  
  
"Sorry Korin, none of you are in any position to be giving me orders. She stays up there until I'm finished, and for your information, I'm not quite done yet." the source replied as he turned his bead back around and closed his hand around Kasura's kanji ball and started back chanting.  
  
"Kasura? Can you hear me? Kasura!" Shin called up to her. Shin's heart jumped a bit when he didn't get an answer right away.   
  
He was about to try again until just then, "Shin I'm scared." Kasura replied in a shaky voice.   
  
"Hold on Kasura, we'll get out of here, and when we do, we'll kick their sorry asses to wherever they came from. You can bet on it." Touma said as he was trying to reassure her.  
  
"You know, that would be an interesting trick to see, considering that the five of you are helpless to do anything about it." Lao replied as they were out of the trance.  
  
"Besides, the giajin has a right to be scared. What's going to happen next definitely won't be a pleasant experience. Well, not for her, but definitely for me." Mei gloated as she gave an evil grin. 


	11. ch11

Hey, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Moving to a new place and starting a new job kinda does that to a person. lol  
  
=============================================================================================================================  
  
Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 11  
  
The source floated up to Kasura. He grinned evilly, as he got closer and closer to her. "What do you want from me?" Kasura asked as the source finally stopped in front of her.  
  
The source took his hand and caressed her face, "So young, so beautiful, and so naive as to what potiential you have to weild the power of your armor." Kasura whipmered as the suorce continued to caress her face. Not beacuse of being scared, well ot really, but because she felt repulsed becasue she could feel the evil vibes coursing through his body.  
  
"Hey! Get away from her!" Shu yelled at him angrily. "Did you hear me? I said..."  
  
"Yes I heard you, Kongo," the source replied as he slowly floated from in front of her to in back.  
  
"Oh God, what is he going to do" Kasura thought in panic, as the source began to slowly snake one hand arouand her neck, and having his finger tips rest on her throat. While he has his other arm free.   
  
"What's the matter boys, you're not having any fun?" Tahi asked in a taunting manner.  
  
"Just wait until we get out of here, then we'll see who's having fun and who isn't." Ryo replied angrily.  
  
"Sure whatever you say, Rekka." Mei huffed as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry that you're not enjoying this. but don't worry, it'll soon be over." The source said as he took his free hand and shot it towards the troopers. His fingers turned into small ribbons of steel, as they came closer and closer to them. As they got close enough, the ribbons of steel, pierced the troopers, one by one. Each yelling out in extreme pain. While that was happening, the source started to drain away their powers from them and into himself.   
  
"No! Leave them alone!" Kasura exclaimed as she tried to struggle. But as she struggled the thorny vines cut deeper, and more blood began to run from her.   
  
"What's the matter, giajin, you don't like what's going on?" Lao taunted with an evil gleam in his eyes.   
  
"Interesting, she's more concerned with their welfare, than her own. Maybe there's more to her than we know. This could become a serious problem. I think that I had better get on with it." the source thought as he retracted the steel ribbons back into his hand, and then unwrapped his other arm off of Kasura as he started to float back down.  
  
"Master?" Tahi asked in slight confusion.   
  
"Take them," the source replied as he was referring to the troopers. "And her, and get them out of my sight. I'll deal with them later." Mei, Tahi, and Lao bowed and then started to take the troopers first and then Lao came back for Kasura. She was still being held up in the air by the thorny roots.   
  
"You should have left when you had the chance, giajin." Lao thuoght as the thorny roots let her go, and she fell into his arms. As soon as Lao caught her, he disappeared and put her with the troopers.  
  
"Master, out of curiosity, what did you do to those annoying troopers?" Mei asked as she looked over to him.  
  
"I drained their powers just enough so they won't cause us problems later." the source replied as he turned to face her.  
  
"Do you really think that they will be a problem, master?" Lao asked as he finally spoke up.  
  
"If you knew what I know of the troopers, then you would have done the same if you were in my position." the source replied   
  
as he turned his back on them.  
  
"So, what's the next step master, I am assuming that there is one." Mei asked.   
  
The source nodded, "in due time, everyone will know what is going to happen next in due time."  
  
"Man, that actually hurt!" Shu said as he winced while he was trying to sit up.  
  
"Hey, is everybody here?" Shin asked as he was trying to see in the very dark room.  
  
"Looks like it, Shin," Ryo replied as he was looking around the dim lit room. Just as he was about to say something else he spotted Kasura laying in the corner. "Kasura!" He rushes over there to her and knelt down and started to look over her wounds.   
  
"Ryo, how is she?" Shu asked as he looked over to them.  
  
"Shu, I won't lie to you, she's in pretty bad shape." Ryo replied as he continued to look over her, avoiding his gaze. Shu was trying to keep his temper in check, but he was finding it rather hard to do.   
  
"There has to be a way out of here." Touma said as he was looking around for an exit, any exit.   
  
"Has anyone wondered why the source took our powers to begin with?" Shin asked as he looked around to each of them.  
  
"I would like to know too Shin, but I'm sorry, at the moment I'm more concerned about Kasura than why he took them," Shu replied, and then looked over to Seji as he knelt down next to Kasura. "Seji, is there some way that you can help her?"  
  
"I can try Shu, but you know that my healing abilities come from my armor." Seji said as he knelt down next to them.  
  
"Yea, I know." Shu replied as he was trying to hide his own pain from the drain that the source did to them. He also knew that the others were in pain as well, but they weren't gooing to admit it either, well at least not at the moment. Seji   
  
closed his eyes and started to concentrate on the task at hand. A very light green light surrounded them both as he tried to concentrate harder. Sweat started to pour down his face as he kept his focus, just as he was about to fall back from exhaustion, another light started to go around not only them but everyone else as well.   
  
"Hey, what's..?" Shin started to ask as he looked around in shock and confusion.  
  
The silver light faded as soon as a groan was heard. "Ow, oh man, am I sore." Kasura said as she finally started to come around.  
  
"Kasura, are you all right?" Shu asked in concern as she was now sitting up against the wall.   
  
"Yea Shu, I'm fine, like I said before, I'm just a little sore. What about you guys, are you ok?" Kasura asked back as she looked around at them.   
  
"Yea Kasura, we're fine." Touma replied as he tried to cover up something, the others nodded in agreement.  
  
Kasura narrowed her eyes angrily, "You're lying, Touma, I know that the source did soemthing to you guys. I was right there in front of him, so don't lie to me." Kasura said with a warning look in her eyes.  
  
In another room...  
  
"Master, why did you..?" Lao asked curiously as he saw that the source closed his hand around the silver kanji ball.  
  
"Why did I activate the power that was in this kanji ball?" the source asked back as he turned around and faced him. Lao nodded his head, Mei and Tahi looked at each other and then back to the source as they wondered the same thing. "Let's jus say that with all of the powers from the troopers and the girl, that something that I haven't felt in a long time is coming."  
  
"What's coming, master?" Tahi asked with a slight confusion.  
  
"Something that should have came a long time ago. Something that'll change the world as we know it, to my will." the source replied with an evil laugh.  
  
"What's this change that you're talking about, master?" Mei asked with interest.  
  
"You'll see, you'll all see soon enough." the source replied as he left.   
  
"He maybe the master, but there's something that isn't right." Lao said with a distrustful look.  
  
"What do you mean, Lao?" Mei asked with curiosity.  
  
"I mean, why is he keeping this from us. He never kept anything from us before, so why now?" Lao asked back.  
  
"Who knows, and who cares? I mean really, if he wants us to know, then I'm sure that the master would tell us." Tahi replied as she gave a fake interest look at her nails.  
  
"You should care, Tahi! What if what the master has planned could not only change the world to his image, but he could get rid of us in the process, now do you really wan that to happen?" Mei asked as she raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Tahi looked up with a slight concerned look when Mei said that. "Ok, fine, so then what are we going to do about it?" Tahi asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
"For now, we're just going to have to sit and wait." Lao replied, as he noticed that Mei and Tahi glared at him. "Hey, I don't like the idea either, but that's all we can do for now, so deal with it!" 


	12. ch 12

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 12  
  
A few hours later. "It's time." the source said as he turned around and faced them.  
  
"Time? Time for what, may I ask, master?" Lao asked curiously.  
  
"You'll find out shortly, but for now, the three of you go and retrieve our...Guests." the source replied as he was finishing with the last minute touches. Lao, nodded and then he, Mei and Tahi disappeared.  
  
"Man, if I don't get out of here soon, I'm going to go stir crazy." Shu said as he was pacing the room.  
  
"Shu, sit down already, you're making me nervous with all of your pacing." Touma replied in slight annoyance.  
  
"Oh, I'm making you nervous! Did you guys hear him, I'm making him nervous?" Shu shot back as he stopped right in front of Touma.  
  
"Don't be getting in my face, Shu." Touma warned with a glare.  
  
"Oh yea, and what are you going to do about it?" Shu asked as he watched Touma stand up and face him.  
  
"You wanna know what I'm going to do about it? Here's what I'm going to do about it." Touma replied as he got into a fighting position.  
  
"Bring it if you got it, Touma." Shu challenged.  
  
"Shu, Touma, both of you, stop it." Kasura said as she got between them. "This isn't the time for the two of you to fight each other."  
  
"Guys, Kasura's right, save the fight for the ones that are responsible for putting us here, not each other." Shin replied as he stood up.  
  
Touma and Shu looked at each other, and then backed down. "Yea, I guess that you have a point Shin. Sorry Touma." Shu said apologetically.  
  
"Yea, so am I Shu." Touma replied as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You know, it would have been interesting to see the two of you fight each other." Mei said with a grin.  
  
"What do you want?" Ryo asked angrily as the others finally stood up.  
  
"The master wants all of you to join him." Tahi replied as she grabbed the keys to their prison.  
  
"Why," Seji asked, "And what if we decide not to come with you, then what?"  
  
"Do you really want to find out the answer to your second question?" Lao asked back with a smirk. No one gave a verbal response. "I thought as much, so let's get going already. It wouldn't be wise to keep the master waiting." Lao replied as he watched them file out one by one. As Kasura walked right in front of him, he reached out and grabbed for her wrist causing her to stop.  
  
"Hey!" Kasura said just as she was grabbed, causing the guys to stop. "Let go!"  
  
"You heard the lady, let her go." Shu yelled at him.  
  
"Or what?" Lao asked with a grin.  
  
"This!" Kasura replied with narrowed angry eyes, as she pulled back with her free arm and punched him right in the face, and yelling in pain. "I told ya to let go."   
  
Lao looked up and glared at her with pure anger. "You little busu!" Lao shouted as he was going to go for her.  
  
"Lao no, that's enough!" Mei yelled to him causing him to stop and glance back angrily.   
  
"Come on Lao, you know that Mei's right, just back off. The giajin will get hers as well as the troopers will get theirs. Besides, we're keeping the master waiting." Tahi replied as she reasoned with him. Lao glared at them and then gave a nod   
  
and lead the way to the source. The troopers and Kasura followed behind him, while Mei and Tahi brought up the rear. It didn't take long for them to get there. When they made it to their destination, the room felt cold, almost frigid. As they breathed they could see their breaths. They wrapped their arms around themselves to try and keep warm as they looked around.   
  
The room was lit by only candles that were set up sparingly around. Each area had a set of candles that were set up in a pentagon formation. A red, green, orange, dark blue, light blue, and a silver one; each set was inside of another circle. And at the top of each pentagon was an alter that had a crystal chalice with their energies from their armors inside, except for one chalice was filled with blood. Kasura's eyes went wide with fear as she found herself clinging onto Shu. Shu put his arms around her protectively as he deeply frowned. To say the least he wasn't surprised to find Kasura's body shaking.   
  
"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Shu growled as he glared at them angrily.  
  
"How ironic it was to find out that the same ones that destroyed Argo, are the same ones that will be able to free him; except with one minor addition that will be able to keep him free from the void forever, is the one that wears the Tiger Armor." the source replied with an evil grin.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Argo is dead! He can't be brought back, and if what you say it true, there would be no way that we would voluntarily resurrect him anyway!" Ryo yelled at him angrily.  
  
"Oh he's not dead, Rekka, the last time that you Troopers fought him, he was sent to a void. It was written that six keys will one day arrive as the dark moon rises, and it will cast a midnight shadow over the lands." the source explained.  
  
"So that's why you did what you did. Because you knew that we would never free this Argo demon voluntarily...So you forced us!" Kasura replied as she now turned around and faced him in anger.  
  
"That's correct." the source gloated.  
  
"You're sick." Shin replied in disgust.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Lao said with a grin.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling that he's not completely done with us just yet?" Seji asked as he was starting to get an uneasy feeling.  
  
"What if I told you that you're correct, Korin?" the source asked back with an evil grin.   
  
"Ah guys, I think that leaving now would be a very good idea at the moment." Kasura said as she started to back away.  
  
"I'm with that suggestion, anyone else wants to get out of here? Then I suggest that we do it now." Touma replied as and the others started to do the same. But just as they turned around, the door slammed shut, locking them all inside.  
  
"Sorry, but who said that any of you could leave? We're not done with you yet." Tahi asked as she and the others approached them.  
  
============================================================================================================================  
  
Konichiwa mina....Sorry for the long delay in my chapter. Yeah, I know, I'll try and get them out faster. I haven't disappeared from the Ronin/Trooper writing circle, lol. Just been busy to the extreme with work and other things. 


	13. ch 13

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 13  
  
"You will bring back Argo, and the whole world will be forever cast into a midnight shadow. Never again, will the people of this realm see the light of day. They'll live in constant fear in his reign, never knowing what it means to be free. Their souls will feed him and my nether spirits for eternity." the source said as Lao, Mei and Tahi continued to approach the troopers and Kasura.  
  
"His nether spirits?" Rowen replied quietly with a frown, and then his eyes went wide in remembrance. "Then that'll make you Badamon!"  
  
"You're as sharp as ever, Tenku." Badamon said as he shed his human form and returned back into his.   
  
"What, what is he?" Kasura asked as she dropped into fighting position.  
  
"He's Badamon, the ruler of the nether spirits, he's also Argo's main demon." Ryo replied as he glared over to him.  
  
"This just gets better and better by the minute." Kasura said sarcastically.  
  
"You've seen nothing yet." Badamon replied as his eyes glowed black and a swarm of nether spirits flew from behind him; causing high winds and haunting music to fill the air as they flew around.   
  
"What's going on?" Kasura yelled as she and the others knelt down while holding their ears.  
  
"Badamon called upon his nether spirits to immobilize us." Touma yelled back as he tried to open one eye.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me, they can do that?" Kasura yelled curiously.  
  
"Yes my dear, and they can do so much more." Badamon called out as his eyes switched from black to gray. Then the nether spirits changed direction and started to pull the troopers and Kasura back towards the alters that each of the chalices are near by.   
  
"Guys, if anyone has an idea, now would be the time to let us know!" Shin called out as he and the others were trying to struggle against the nether spirits' force.  
  
"The chances of any of you to get out of here is gone." Badamon called back as he increased their strengths to help them pull the troopers and Kasura into the alters. With that final shot of power, they flew onto the alters and then a nether spirit at each of their arms and legs held them down; then as soon as they got their grip they began to solidify into shackles around their wrists and ankles. They were laid out with the troopers at each star point and Kasura in the center while the circle encased them inside of it. Badamon's eyes switched again to a golden color, and as they flared, the circle shot straight up a barrier of energy. Then with a chant, the chalices that were nearby floated over the top of each person that was chained to an alter.   
  
"Awww, it looks like they're not enjoying this at all." Mei taunted with an evil grin.  
  
"Then let's try some role reversal. You three be chained up to an alter and we'll watch, and then you tell us how you like it." Seji replied sarcastically.  
  
"Hmm, let me think about that for a second." Lao mused, "I thought about it, and I've realized that it's a lot more fun watching you annoying troopers to suffer instead."  
  
"Now, there's only one more thing to complete before Argo is brought back from the void." Badamon said as he motioned for his nether spirits to float next to each trooper and Kasura. Badamon's eyes glowed gold as his nether spirits placed their hands on either side of the troopers' and Kasura's heads. As soon as contact was made, the nether spirits possessed them and then Badamon called out each of their sure kills. "Tora's Hitorae," and then the center of the star sent a silver energy field up towards the ceiling, punching a hole in it and it kept on going into the sky. " So En Zan, Rai Ko Zan, Cho Ryu Ha, Gan Tessai, Shin Ku Ha," as each point of the star shot up towards the sky in their respective colors of the troopers' armors.   
  
Then finally with a sudden pulse of energy, the circle that surrounded them shot up into the sky encompassing them, so it would be able to make a direct path from the Earth to the void where Argo is being kept.   
  
Even though Badamon and his nether spirits have total control over the troopers and Kasura, they were still able to be aware of what's going on and communicate telepathically. 'This can't be happening?! It's all a bad dream isn't it?' Kasura asked.  
  
'I wish that it is, but it isn't, I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into this Kasura.' Shu replied sadly.  
  
'It's alright, Shu, you didn't know that this would happen. No one did, so don't be blaming yourself, ok, I don't.' Kasura said as she was trying to reassure him.  
  
'This is definitely not the best time to be talking about this. I think that we better try and figure out a way out of this before it's too late.' Touma replied.  
  
'Ah, Toma, I've got news for you.' Shin said as he was getting his attention.  
  
'Yeah, and what's that?' Touma replied.  
  
'It's already too late.' Shin said as the void where Argo was being kept finally broke, and Argo was making his decent into the Earth realm.  
  
'Oh great, just what we don't need.' Ryo replied in annoyance.  
  
'If anyone has any ideas, now would be a good time to say something.' Seji said as he broke into the conversation.   
  
"Yes! I'm free, I'm finally free, and it's thanks to the same ones who put me there in the first place." Argo said as he finally made it to the dark room.  
  
"Welcome back master. It's been a long time." Badamon greeted as he called back his nether spirits.   
  
"Yes, it's been way too long. You've done well Badamon." Argo replied as Badamon called back his nether spirits from the troopers and Kasura.  
  
"Thank you master." Badamon said as he bowed.  
  
"And who are these three?" Argo asked in interest.  
  
"My name is Lao, I deal in the black arts." Lao introduced as he bowed.  
  
"I'm Mei, I'm mainly a gargoyle, but due to magic, I can also take on a human form, but I prefer my gargoyle form." Mei replied with a bow.  
  
"My name is Tahi, I have the same I guess you could say predicament as Mei's but I'm a panther instead of a gargoyle." Tahi said as she also bowed.  
  
"Intriguing choices that you have here, Badamon." Argo said in amusement.  
  
"Again, my thanks master." Badamon replied.  
  
"But I do believe that they have out lived their usefulness." Argo said as his eyes flared red.  
  
"What!? Lord Badamon, I thought that you said if we serve you without question, that we would be rewarded!?" Lao asked in disbelief as he, Mei, and Tahi started to back away.  
  
"I guessed that I lied." Badamon replied with a sly grin as Argo released the dark energy and vaporized the three.   
  
"No way, he didn't just…" Kasura said in disbelief as she and the others saw that Lao, Mei and Tahi were nothing but three piles of dust.  
  
"I did." Argo replied with an evil laugh as he looked over to them.  
  
"You monster!" Kasura started to say.  
  
"Badamon." Argo said as he cut her off.  
  
"Yes, master?" Badamon asked as he floated up next to him.  
  
"Take them to the nearest cell and then come back, we have much to talk about." Argo ordered.  
  
"Of course master." Badamon replied as he told his nether spirits to carry out Argo's orders.   
  
"It feels so good to be back. Soon, the entire world shall be covered by a midnight shadow, and there's nothing that the troopers or that girl will be able to do anything about." Argo mused as the shadow started to creep over the city. 


	14. ch 14

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 14  
  
Lighting shot across the sky, illuminating it, turning the night into day, and then back to night as it drew back into the ominous midnight shadows. Thunder boomed like a huge bass drum. Rain poured down so hard so fast that when it hit, the rain made dents into the buildings and sidewalks as it trailed behind the midnight shadows. The winds howled like sadden wolves. A huge lightning bolt struck the ground, causing a huge crack into the streets below. Then as soon as the bolt hit, a river of fire was also formed, causing more chaos. "This is crazy! The whole city is being destroyed and here we are just sitting around in a dark, dank, musty cell doing nothing!" Shu said angrily as he paced around in annoyance.  
  
"Shu, what do you expect us to do, huh? In case you've forgotten, Argo and Badamon have our kanji orbs, and without them we don't exactly have very much of a fighting chance." Seji asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I don't care, Seji, but I'm more than willing to give it all I've got!" Shu replied in a growl. "Are you giving up, Seji?"  
  
"Shu! How dare you ask such a question!? I have no intention of giving up, but I'm just trying to be cautious and figure out what we can do with what limited resources we have." Seji replied with a glare.  
  
"Being cautious, or being a coward," Shu challenged, "there's not much of a difference you know."   
  
"Shu! How dare you call me a coward!" Seji replied angrily as they were facing off with each other now.  
  
"That's enough! We can't fight amongst ourselves, that's exactly what Argo would want us to do!" Shin said as he broke them up.  
  
"Shin's right you guys." Touma replied in a non-argument way.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, but I'm tired of just sitting here while Argo and his lackeys just do whatever they feel like doing." Shu said as he finally sat down next to Kasura.  
  
"I agree Shu, but at the moment all we can do is sit and wait, until Argo or one of his what you call lackeys, come and get us for some reason, or we can figure out a way out ourselves." Ryo replied, and then he looked over at Kausra. She had a slight frown as she kept her gaze out of the small window. "Kasura?" No response so he decided to call to her again, "Kasura, hey, are you ok?"  
  
Kasura blinked but kept her frown, "yeah Ryo, I'm fine."   
  
"Sorry that you had to get mixed up in this." Shu apologized as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and drew her closer to him.  
  
"It's ok Shu, I don't regret what's happened. The only regret that I do have, is that we didn't get the chance to make something more out of what we have." Kasura replied as she leaned onto him.   
  
"You think that we have something?" Shu asked as he tilted her head up towards him.  
  
"Think so, I know." Kasura replied with a warm smile. Shu returned the smile and started to slowly go in for a kiss.  
  
"Aw come on Shu, couldn't you pick a better time for that kind of thing?" Seji teased.   
  
Shu looked over towards Seji, "you're just jealous." he replied with a grin.  
  
"What!? I'm not jealous." Seji said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yeah you are, so just admit it." Shu taunted.  
  
'Looks like a distraction is in order before these two get at each other again.' Kasura thought as she suddenly was kissing Shu deeply. The other guys' eyes went wide on Kasura's sudden impulsive action and then started to chuckle a bit when they finally broke apart.  
  
"Ah what was I saying?" Shu asked in slight confusion.  
  
"Who, now that's one way to stop an argument. Wonder why I didn't think of that?" Touma whispered.  
  
"Because Touma, Shu would have clobbered you if you did." Shin whispered back.  
  
"Now that's settled, does anyone have any ideas of how to get out of here?" Ryo asked as he looked around at everyone. No one gave a reply, "great."  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
"I can't believe that he actually did that?! I mean, didn't we do everything that was asked of us?! Didn't we!?" Lao ranted as he paced around angrily.  
  
"Lao calm down,." Mei replied as she and Tahi watched him pace.  
  
"Calm down, you're telling me to calm down? After what the source...I mean Badamon did, you want me to calm down." Lao said skeptically as he stopped pacing and walked up to her.  
  
"So he deceived us, and tried to kill us, "Tahi replied in a bored manner, "but who says that we can't have our own payback?"  
  
"You don't mean that you want to...?" Mei asked in disbelief as she looked over at Tahi. "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Lao grinned evilly as he got Tahi's drift. "Hold on Mei, I think that Tahi has a very good idea."   
  
"What!? You've got to be kidding me." Mei asked as she quickly looked over to him.  
  
"Think about it Mei, if we team up with the troopers and the giajin to defeat Badamon and Argo, but then when that's done..." Lao replied with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Then we can destroy them, because they'll be too wiped out from the battle to even win." Mei said as she finally realized their plan.  
  
"So, what do we do first, do we get their kanji orbs from Badamon and Argo, or do we free them?" Tahi asked as she looked towards them.  
  
"Well since both sides believe that we're dead that puts us in an advantage. I think that we should actually split up, you two go and free the troopers and the giajin, and I'll swipe their kanji orbs and then we'll meet back here." Lao explained as he vanished into the darkness.  
  
"Do you think that this will actually work?" Tahi asked in an unsure way.  
  
"Don't tell me you're backing out now?" Mei asked back.  
  
"No, I'm not, it's just...oh never mind, let's just go and do this." Tahi replied as she transformed into her panther form, and Mei changed into a gargoyle, and then took off.   
  
In the shadows, "yes, everything is going as planned, soon everyone will be in place, and then the real fun will begin." the figure said to self as it vanished. 


	15. ch 15

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 15  
  
"I don't know what's more sickening? That all of you are still in good spirts about your situation, or that we're actually going to help you?" Mei asked in a disgusted manner.  
  
"Mei! I. We saw you and the others die. How..?" Kasura asked as they all looked towards Mei and Tahi in confusion.  
  
"Let's just say that Lao had a hand in it." Tahi replied with a smirk as she brought the keys over to the cell. "Lao has gone to get your power spears or whatever you call them back from Argo, and then he's going to meet up with us later." Tahi explained, "Now, do you want to get out of that cell, or not?"  
  
"Not much of a choice is it?" Seji asked as he looked around at his friends.  
  
"Alright, we're coming, but if you three even think of crossing us..." Ryo warned as they were coming out of the cell.  
  
"Yeah, yeah we know. So, let's get going already." Mei replied as she and Tahi lead to where they were going to meet Lao.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Master Argo, how does it feel to finally be free of that prison?" Badamon asked as he noticed that Lao slipped into the room.  
  
"It's good to be free again, but I'm still not at my full power yet. I need to rest and regain it fully." Argo replied as he produced a fireball in his hand that was at half power, and then it faded away.  
  
"Of course master, I'll go and check on the prisoners for you." Badamon said as Argo gave a quick nod and vanished. "You can come out now."   
  
Lao came out of hiding, "how did you know I was there?"  
  
"Don't be so foolish, I'm the one that taught you how to use the dark magic in the first place. To say that I was impressed with the spell that you used to make you and the other two seem like you were dead worked very well." Badamon said with a smirk.  
  
"Thank you master, but may I ask why you did that?" Lao asked as he and Badamon were walking over towards the kanji orbs.   
  
"That is for me to know, and me alone. Just be grateful that I don't just kill you here and now." Badamon replied with a glint of danger in his eyes. "Now here, I believe that these are what you've came for." Badamon handed Lao the Troopers' and Kasura's kanji orbs.  
  
"If you knew that I was going to take them, then why are you giving them to me?" Lao asked suspiciously. "Especially since you probably already know my intent."  
  
"Like I said before, that's only for me to know. Now go, before I tell master Argo that you're alive." Badamon replied as he motioned for him to leave. Lao frowned and then gave a quick nod just before he ran out. "Foolish boy, as soon as you defeat Argo, then I can destroy all of you and rule both realms myself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is taking Lao so long to get our kanji orbs back?" Shu asked in annoyance as they were waiting.   
  
"It's not that easy to sneak past master Badamon, and Argo without them noticing you." Lao replied as he appeared.  
  
"Did you get them?" Ryo asked as he and the others waited for his answer.  
  
"Of course, here, take them." Lao replied as he threw each kanji orb at the perspective armor bearer.   
  
"I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but thanks Lao." Kasura said in disgust.  
  
Lao walked over and stood in front of her, "is that any way to say thanks, I don't think so. I would rather have your thanks this way." he said. Before any one knew what happened, Lao encircled his arm around Kasura's back, pulled her into him, and then with his other hand grabbed onto the back of her head, and forcefully kissed her. Kasura was trying very hard to push him away, but he just laughed as he continued. Shu and the others tried to get to there, but Mei and Tahi blocked them. Then Lao gave one final kiss and then let her go. "Now that's how you say thanks...And by the way, I love your taste, you're like sweet nectar."   
  
"Bastard!" Kasura yelled angrily as she struck him down. "Don't you ever touch me again!" Lao just laughed as he brought his hand to his mouth and then pulled it away and found that blood was smeared on the back of it. Then he licked the blood off of the side of his mouth as he stood back up.   
  
"You have spirit, I like that." Lao said with an evil laugh.   
  
"Lao, are you all right?" Mei asked as she and Tahi went over to him.  
  
"I'm fine, now I think that we have better think of a way to get revenge against master Badamon and Argo." Lao replied as he, Mei and Tahi started to walk towards a hidden corridor.  
  
"Kasura, are you ok?" Shu asked as she walked over to him and the other Troopers.  
  
"You mean besides feeling sick to my stomach, yeah I'm fine." Kasura replied as she glared at them.   
  
Lao caught her glare and glanced back. "Well are you coming or what?"   
  
"With you three, forget it! We'll fight Argo and Badamon on our own, without any help from you!" Touma replied angrily as they watched them head into the corridor.  
  
"Have it your way." Lao said as he took one final look back and then headed inside before the door closed.   
  
"What do you say? Are you ready to finally get rid of Badamon and Argo for good?" Ryo asked as he looked around at them.  
  
"Just as long as we can kick those three sorry asses then I'm all for it!" Kasura replied with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"Now you're talking my language." Shu said with a grin. "Kongo!"  
  
"Alright then let's armor up! Rekka!" Ryo replied as he called upon his armor.  
  
"Let's make sure that Argo's gone for good this time! Korin!" Seji said.  
  
"I wonder if Badamon will feel it when we kick his sorry ass? Sukio!" Shin replied.  
  
"Hey don't forget, we still have those three to take care of too! Tenku!" Touma said.  
  
"There's no chance of that, Touma! Tora!" Kasura replied as she was the last one to transform into her armor. "Which way, Ryo?"  
  
"This way." Ryo replied as he and the others ran towards the direction of where he sensed Argo's presence.   
  
In the dark, Badamon watched the whole thing with amusement. "Now it begins the end of Argo, and the new regime shall be mine." Badamon said as he disappeared while his laughter echoed through out the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lao, are you sure that we should have left them behind?" Tahi asked as they were almost through.  
  
"They had a chance to come, but they chose not to." Lao replied as they stepped out of the corridor.  
  
"What were you thinking of kissing that giajin like that for, Lao?!" Mei asked angrily.  
  
"I don't believe it, Mei, are you jealous?" Lao teased. She gave no verbal response, she just turned her back on him and crossed her arms. "You are, youi're jealous."  
  
"No, I'm not!" Mei replied hotly. "If you want to kiss that that giajin then go ahead. I don't really care!"  
  
"I highly doubt that, Mei. Otherwise, you wouldn't be this resentful." Lao teased. 


	16. ch 16

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows   
  
ch 16  
  
"Badamon, it's time." Argo said as he gave a quick nod in his direction. Badamon nodded and then started to chant. As his spell was starting to take place, the walls were starting to change, and the floors started to move as the Troopers and Kasura were frozen in place. Out of every place that they could look, nether spirits flew out of the walls, from the ceilings, and through the floors.   
  
"What's going on?" Kasura asked as the nether spirits started to play their instruments, as they started to form a wind tunnel around them. The nether spirits sped up and then within a few minutes all of them disappeared.   
  
"Well done Badamon." Argo said as he had Badamon's nether spirits encase them into some kind of energy domes.   
  
"Thank you lord Argo." Badamon replied as he bowed and stayed back.  
  
"How does it feel to know that you six are the ones that freed me, and plunged the world into total darkness?" Argo taunted with an evil laugh. "Where people will no longer know what it's like to see the light of day. To no longer feel the warmth that is given by the sun. To know only anguish and despair, their fears, anger, mistrust, and hatred that they have in their hearts will feed me and my Dynasty for eternity."  
  
'No! There has to be a way that we can stop him! There has to be!' Kasura thought in alarm.   
  
Meanwhile somewhere else not too far away...  
  
"What were those things?" Tahi asked in curiosity.  
  
"Master Badamon's nether spirits." Lao replied as he raised an eyebrow towards her. "Interesting, he would rarely call upon them, unless...hmmm."  
  
"Unless what? Lao?!" Mei asked as she was starting to get impatient. "Lao!"  
  
"Unless he's," Lao replied as he frowned and then started to take off towards the room where he last saw Badamon and Talpa. "Come on, we don't have much time!"  
  
"Where are we going?!" Tahi asked as she was starting to get very much annoyed.   
  
"Don't ask questions! Just come on and follow me!" Lao shot back as he continued to run. Mei and Tahi quickly glanced at each other, then they shook their heads, and then took off after him.   
  
Mei was way past pissed off, she decided to fly past Tahi and land right in front of Lao. "Alright! Hold it right there!" Mei growled as her eyes glared a very dark red.   
  
"Mei! We don't have time to mess around, so get out of my way if you know what's good for you!" Lao demanded angrily.  
  
"I know why you're suddenly racing to where those annoying pest are. It's because you've gotten soft and fallen for the giajin." Mei seethed.  
  
"You're full of it, Mei!" Lao replied angrily.  
  
"Am I?" Mei said in annoyance. "Prove it!"  
  
"Prove what?! You know what, I don't have to prove anything to you! I don't have feelings for the giajin, I don't have feelings for anyone! So then why don't you just get off of my case and let it drop already!?" Lao shot back as his eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"Then why are you getting so defensive over her? Tell me that!" Mei asked as she taunted him.  
  
"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else! What I do is my own business! And if you don't like it, then I would suggest that you leave! NOW!" Lao replied, as his eyes flared.   
  
Mei knew that she hit a major nerve. She nodded and then let it drop, Mei knew that she was right, but right now as she found out the hard way, that it's not the best time to debate on such issues. Mei moved to the side and let Lao continue to the destination. Tahi caught up to her and looked at her with a confused frown. "What the hell was all of that about?!" Tahi asked as she waited for an answer.  
  
"Nothing...Let's just get this over with so that way we can move on to other things." Mie replied in a don't bother me type of tone.  
  
"You know what?" Tahi asked hotly.  
  
"What?" Mei asked back as she raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You're so full of kuso. You don't even see what's plainly in front of you." Tahi replied in annoyance.  
  
"What are you talking about Tahi? Get to your point already, you're starting to bore me." Mei said in a bored tone.  
  
"You have feelings, actual feeling for Lao! You always have!" Tahi replied, "You've just never admitted it to yourself!"  
  
Mei became very outraged, before Tahi knew what was going on, Mei rushed her and pinned her shoulders to the wall and then bared her gargoyle fangs as her eyes flared a blood red. "Don't ever! Ever! Tell me of how I am or suppose to feel!" Mei warned as she applied more pressure. "Do we have an understanding?" Tahi nodded as she could feel her bones in her shoulder started to crack a little. "Good." Mei then let go and chased after Lao.  
  
"You'll pay for that Mei, I swear it!" Tahi swore under her breath angrily as she too took off after them.  
  
"Badamon, put the others in the energy domes, but keep out these two." Argo said as he motioned over to Shu and Kasura.  
  
"Of course, master." Badamon replied, as he raised the energy domes around the other Troopers.   
  
"Let them out of there!" Kasura yelled angrily.  
  
"I don't think so. They're going to stay in there until I tell Badamon to take them out." Argo replied with a smirk. "They'll be able to hear what's going on out here with us, but they won't be able to do anything about it."  
  
"So now what are you going to do with us? Just have us hang around, and have you bore us to death?" Shu asked in annoyance.  
  
"Be careful on how you speak to me, boy!" Argo replied angrily.  
  
"First of all, I have a name, and second I'm not a mere boy!" Shu shot back.   
  
Argo laughed, "no of course you're not a mere boy. You're actually a man." Argo chuckled in amusement. "And every man, has a woman that he can claim as his own."   
  
"What are you talking about?!" Shu asked angrily as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I'm talking about you actually taking this lovely as your own." Argo replied as he roughly grabbed the back of her neck and lifted her up. Kasura gasped as she felt a sudden pain shoot through the back of her neck.  
  
"Let her go!" Shu demanded as he glared at him.  
  
"You're in no position to be telling me what to do. So I would suggest that you do as I say, or else I might do something that, well let's just say it won't be pleasant." Argo replied with a glint of danger in his eyes. 


	17. ch 17

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 17  
  
"Shu..." Kasura strained out as she glanced over towards him.  
  
"Yes, Kongo, can't you hear her calling out to you? Maybe you'll be able to hear her better if I did this." Argo replied as he suddenly threw her against the nearest pillar, and pinned her against it with his hand against her throat. Kasura quickly put her hands up, and tried to pry off his hand from her throat.   
  
"Let her go, and I mean now!" Shu demanded angrily.  
  
"Take a good look Kongo, you're in no position of making demands." Argo replied as he started to tighten his grip, as Kasura was trying to fight to breathe.  
  
"Alright! Stop, what...What do you want me to do?" Shu asked in a defeated tone.  
  
"Shu.." Kasura whispered.  
  
"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." Argo replied as he took Kasura and threw her into Shu.   
  
"Kasura!" Shu said in alarm as he took her into his arms.  
  
"Shu...Why?" Kasura asked in a whisper as she slowly reached up to him.  
  
"Because if I didn't, then he would have killed you. And I...I wouldn't be able to..." Shu replied as he grabbed onto her hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"You two are making me sick." Argo grumbled as he looked at the two in annoyance. "Now Kongo, are you ready to do what I tell you, or am I going to have to take her away from you again?"   
  
"NO! What...What do I have to do?" Shu asked quickly as he pulled Kasura close to him.  
  
"It's quiet simple...All you have to do is destroy your friends." Argo replied with an evil grin.  
  
"What?! You...You can't be serious!" Shu asked outraged. "I...I won't do it!"  
  
"Is that your final answer?" Argo asked back as he looked at him curiously.  
  
"You're out of your mind to think that I would even consider destroying my friends. They mean too much to me!" Shu shot back.  
  
"More to you than her?" Argo asked as he motioned to Kasura.  
  
"Shu, whatever happens, don't listen to him...Please, just tune out what he's saying..." Kasura pleaded, "you and the others have to destroy Argo!"  
  
'What am I going to do? I can't destroy my friends, and I can't let Kasura get hurt or worse. I hate this!' Shu thought angrily as he was fighting over his decision.   
  
"Well Kongo, what are you going to do?" Argo asked as he was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Don't rush me, ok!" Shu shot back.  
  
"Actually, I have a better idea." Argo said with an evil grin as he jerked Kasura away from Shu, and threw her up into the air. As she was about to make a rough landing, Argo created the same energy field around her as the other Troopers.   
  
"Kasura!" Shu shouted out to her, and then he glared over at Argo. "What did you do that for?!"  
  
"You were taking too much time making your decision." Argo replied with a grin.   
  
In the shadows, Lao, Mei and Tahi were watching. "How much longer do we have to stay here?" Tahi asked in annoyance. "I'm getting bored."  
  
"Not long, I just want to see what Argo has planned for Kongo. Then when he makes his move, we'll make ours." Lao replied with a glint in his eyes. As they watched from the shadows, Argo did a quick nod to Badamon, Badamon's eyes suddenly glowed orange and then he started to take over Shu's armor.  
  
"Wha..What is going on?!" Shu asked in confusion.  
  
"What does it look like, Kongo, Badamon has taken over your armor." Argo replied in a cocky manner.   
  
"What are you trying to prove, Argo?" Shu asked angrily as he glared at him.  
  
"I want to see which is more powerful. Badamon's control over your armor, or your sense of Gi that you claim that you carry in your heart." Argo replied with a laugh as he motioned for Badamon to continue.  
  
"His resistance is strong, master." Badamon said as he was trying to still control Shu's armor.  
  
"Better believe it is! I'm no one's puppet, I won't do what you or any one else says!" Shu replied in a determined voice as he continued to fight.  
  
"We'll see about that." Argo said as his eyes glowed, and then with the two energy domes, he floated them up in the air, and made them spin, switching places so that Shu wouldn't know which dome had his friends and which one had Kasura. Then he finally set them down and looked towards Shu. "Now Kongo, which would be easier for you to have on your conscious? Knowing that you killed your friends, or knowing that you killed the woman that you love?"   
  
Badamon's eyes glowed a bright orange and then he got control of Shu's armor for just enough time to use his sure kill on one of the two domes. "No...Don't!" Shu replied as he could feel his sure kill coming at full power and ready to release.   
  
"Gan Tessai!" Badamon called out as he released Shu's sure kill towards the energy dome that was on the right, and as soon as the attack blew it away, he released his control over Shu's armor.  
  
"No...No...No!" Shu said in disbelief as he fell to the floor on his hands and knees.   
  
"I don't believe it, Lao, did he just..?" Tahi asked wide eyed.  
  
"He did...Oh man, I didn't think that he would be that reckless and force Kongo to do that." Lao replied as he looked over towards her. "I wanted to do it."  
  
"Well, instead of standing here, are we going in there or what?" Mei asked in annoyance.  
  
"We're going to wait just a little longer. Just be patient, we'll go soon enough." Lao replied as he gave her a warning glance.  
  
"How...How could...How could you have so little regard for life?" Shu asked in an angry whisper.  
  
"Because, I don't really care, unless of course I can see that they will be able to serve some kind of purpose. Other than that, life is nothing to me." Badamon replied as his eyes went back to normal.   
  
Shu snapped his head up, and glared dangerously at Badamon, and then before even he knew what was going on, Shu charged full force towards him. Badamon was caught upon surprise on the quickness and strength that Shu was showing. "I don't believe it, how can he be fighting like this? Is he fighting with pure rage?" Badamon wondered as he finally vanished from Shu and appeared next to Argo.  
  
Shu's breathing was hard and labored, as he quickly turned around and faced both of them. "Coward! Face me, or would you rather hide behind your master?" Shu asked angrily.  
  
Argo suddenly laughed, causing Shu to look at him with confusion. "Kongo, why haven't you looked over to where the domes are, or actually, where one was? Don't you want to see who you killed?" Argo asked in amusement.  
  
"I didn't kill anyone! If whoever it was that was in that dome, then it's your fault that they're dead, not mine!" Shu replied angrily.  
  
"Well, let's just see who is there in dome number two, shall we?" Argo suggested as he made the dome disappear.  
  
"Wha..?" Shu asked in surprise as he saw that all of his friends and Kasura were safe and sound, well as safe and sound as one can be dealing with the Dynasty. "Guys, Kasura? How...I thought..."  
  
"Shu!" Kasura replied as she was about to run over to him. But Touma held her back, "Touma, what?"  
  
"Kasura, you're safer with us, Shu is alright, he'll be with us soon enough." Touma replied as he was trying to reassure her.  
  
"Argo! You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Shin yelled angrily.  
  
"I think that's our cue." Lao said as he, Mei, and Tahi finally came out from the shadows. "So sorry that we're late, but we didn't want to interrupt the show, it was getting to become rather interesting." 


	18. ch 18

Dark Moon & Midnight Shadows  
  
ch 18  
  
Argo stepped back slightly in surprise. "We saw that Badamon destroyed you three..."  
  
"Actually, what you saw, was only an illusion, a mere parlor trick. To be quiet honest with you Argo, I'm very surprised that you were so easy to convince of that deception, more so than the troopers." Lao replied with an arrogant smirk.  
  
Argo's eyes flared with such anger that when he reached his power level the whole place started to shake, and then it stopped. "What the? Is he that crazy? What is he trying to do, bring the whole place down on top of us?" Shu asked in annoyance as he quickly made his way back to the others.   
  
Touma took a quick look around, and then a frown came upon his face. "No, I don't think that's Lao's intent Shu."   
  
Shu glances towards him in confusion. "Then what does that crazy maniac have in mind?"  
  
"Look down at the ground and tell me what you see." Touma replied as he motioned to the long and deep crevices that covered every inch of the ground. Deep   
  
down into these crevices, fire burst through the bigger areas, causing more of the ground to give way, and fall into the molten lava.   
  
'I'm not going to look, I'm not going to look..'Shu looked down and there was crawling out of the molten abyss was a dragon made completely of fire. 'I had to look, damn.'   
  
"You looked didn't you?" Touma asked as he glanced over at him. "I told you not to look."  
  
"Hey, mind cutting out the I told you so until later. In case you've forgotten, we're in major trouble here." Shu replied as he got ready to fight.  
  
"Ok, anyone have an idea of how we're suppose to fight those three, Argo, Badamon, and that thing, and still stay alive?" Kasura asked as they all formed a circle with their backs to each other.   
  
"No question, we're going to need the Inferno." Seji replied as he kept his eyes on them.  
  
"I agree, but what effect will it have on us in our weakened state?" Ryo asked in concern.  
  
"We'll worry about that later, but right now, I think that we have to call it, or we won't live to find out the answer." Seji replied as he was ready. The others nodded and then sent their powers into Ryo. Shortly, the Inferno armor was created.   
  
"That was definitely not expected." Lao mused as he looked over to them. "I didn't think that was possible, but it doesn't matter..."  
  
"What do you mean, it doesn't matter? Of course it does! They have more power on their side!" Meih asked in disbelief.  
  
"Don't you see? They only have one shot at using the Inferno's power, but they have to decide on which is more of a threat, Argo, or my fire dragon. Either way, they won't win." Lao replied with a smirk, as he sent his fire dragon to attack the troopers and Kasura.  
  
"Everyone, get behind me!" Ryo said as he got into defensive position.  
  
"Nani!? Ryo, are you out of your mind?" Kasura asked in disbelief.  
  
"At the moment, it's the only idea that's keeping us alive. Besides, I'll be able to take most of the attack." Ryo replied as he glanced back.  
  
"Kasura, he's right, his armor is the Rekka, so fire won't phase him, it'll only make him stronger." Seji explained.   
  
"I still think that you are totally out of your mind." Kasura replied as she glanced over at Ryo as she and the others got behind him. When Ryo knew that they were all behind him, he got into defensive position and was ready for whatever Lao and his dragon had in mind. Lao made a few quick motions and then his dragon attacked them. Swooping up and around, creating a circle of fire. Then as it was high in the air, it started to dive bomb them, and then at the absolute last second, Lao turned the dragon from them and onto Argo. "Rekka, call upon the Inferno's power!"  
  
Ryo gave a quick nod, and then called out, "rage of Inferno!" as the attack followed that of the fire dragon's.  
  
"What!?" Argo asked in a surprised tone. He started to put up a force field to fend off from the attack, but it was too late. Lao and his dragon, along with Ryo's Inferno, laid out Argo fast. The troopers and Kasura couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
"What, why would he..?" Seji asked in totally confusion.  
  
"No way! That's all it took for Argo to get killed off?!" Touma asked in disbelief.  
  
"Looks like it." Shin replied as the Inferno started to fade away.  
  
"Wha..What going on?!" Ryo asked in surprise.   
  
A sound of evil laughter rang out. "What's the matter, troopers? You look so surprised." Lao asked with a grin on his face as he, Meih and Tahi turned around to face them.  
  
"What's going on? Why is the Inferno fading?" Seji asked back as they glared at them.  
  
"See, when Ryo called upon the Inferno's attack, well let's just say that my fire dragon absorbed all of the power from the armor, and well, to say the least, it left all of you rather powerless." Lao replied with a laugh. "Now I suggest that you all say goodbye to this world, for none of you will see the light of day ever again!" Lao had his fire dragon turn around and face the troopers and Kasura. Then it started to slowly advance towards them, and as it was getting closer, the fire dragon's speed increased, until it was nothing but a stream of fire.   
  
'No, I can't let it end this way. It's not right!' Kasura thought in desperation. Just before the fire dragon was going to attack, a silver light emanated around Kasura   
  
and then it shot up and created a field around her and the troopers. The dragon hit the field and it vaporized, Lao, Meih, and Tahi couldn't believe their eyes as his creation evaporated into nothing.   
  
"How...How could this be possible?! They should be powerless..." Meih asked in surprise as Kasura's field faded from around them.  
  
"Kasura!" Shu said in alarm as he caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Shu...You're al ok." Kasura replied quietly as she looked over towards him as he held onto her.  
  
"Yeah, we're all ok." Shu said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Unless..." Tahi started to say as she mused over the possibility.  
  
"Unless what, Tahi?" Meih asked in annoyance.  
  
"It's only a long shot, but I believe that they were able to be protected from Lao's dragon was because the Gaijin's armor doesn't come from Argos, but the troopers do." Tahi explained as she looked between them.  
  
"Sounds logical to me, so then, do you have any ideas of how to get rid of them?" Meih asked as she was getting majorly angry.  
  
"They are the least of your worries...You should be more worried about what I'm going to do to you." Badamon replied as he was powering up.  
  
"Wha...Master, but why?" Lao asked as they turned around and faced him.  
  
"Your usefulness to me is over. Now, you die." Badamon replied as he shot an attack towards them. Lao, Meih, and Tahi braced themselves for the attack. They stood unwavering, knowing that this was it for them. But at the very last second, something deflected his attack. Badamon's eyes flared angrily as he was looking around the room trying to see what happened. Lao, Meih, and Tahi were also in confusion.  
  
"Who.." Lao asked as he looked over to where the troopers and Kasura were standing. "I don't believe it, she was the one?"  
  
"But why...I don't understand, why did she save us, even after everything that we did to her?" Meih asked in confusion.  
  
"Because, even though you three are close to evil incarnate, you're in some minute way are still human...But you're no where as evil as him." Kasura replied as she   
  
motioned over to Badamon.   
  
"How good of you to notice, Tora...As soon as I'm done with all of you, then the Dynasty and the Earth realm will both be mine!" Badamon said as he started to chant.   
  
"He's joking...He's got to be joking, right?" Shu asked in disbelief.   
  
"It doesn't look like it Shu." Touma replied as he got into defensive position.  
  
"I was afraid that you were going to say that." Shu said as he and the others followed Touma's lead.  
  
"Nether spirits....Come!" Badamon ordered as his eyes snapped open and he finished his chant.   
  
The nether spirits flew out of every nook and cranny of where they were. "Any one have any bright ideas? Because, we could use them right about now." Seji asked   
  
as the nether spirits started to circle them. Lao looked on with a frown, he knew that he came to a decision, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to come to terms with what he had to do.   
  
'I don't have a choice, if I don't do this, then we're all history. Besides, I have a debt to repay, and I hate having debts.' Lao thought as he got ready.  
  
"Lao, what are you doing?" Meih asked as she saw him take out a dagger.  
  
"I'm saving their lives." Lao replied as his eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"You're what?! Why!?" Meih asked in disbelief.  
  
"You know why, Meih, now either you and Tahi can help me or I'll do it myself. So, what's it going to be?" Lao asked back.  
  
Meih frowned as she looked towards Lao, and then turned her attention towards the troopers and Kasura as they were trying to fight the nether spirits. "Alright, I'll help you."  
  
"Thank you, Meih. Tahi, what about you?" Lao asked as he looked over towards her.  
  
"Fine. I'm in as well, but don't think that I'm doing it because I'm helping them, I'm doing it because you asked me to." Tahi replied in a huff.  
  
"That's good enough for me. Now I suggest that you two get into position. I'm going to use the binding spell, and then we'll take it from there." Lao explained, "are you two ready?" Meih and Tahi looked at each other, and then at Lao, they nodded and got quickly into position.   
  
"What the? Hey, what are they doing?!" Shin asked as he noticed that the three were in a triangle formation.  
  
"I don't know, but it looks like to me that Lao has something in mind." Touma replied as he and the others glanced over towards them.  
  
"Badamon! You're finished!" Lao said with conviction as he made a long cut along his arm and just let his blood run down.   
  
"What!? You dare to defy me!? Well then, your bold move shall be your undoing!" Badamon replied as he concentrated now on Lao, Meih, and Tahi.   
  
"Don't bet on it!" Meih said with anger in her eyes. The three started to glow as Lao was chanting.   
  
"Wha...I don't recognize this!?" Badamon said in disbelief as he looked around at the three, as the gates of the triangle started to encase him and the three that surrounded him. "If you continue this, then you'll all perish as well. Are you ready to accept that fate?"  
  
"We know, and we're more than ready to accept that fate, even if it means we perish along with you!" Lao replied with conviction. As they talked the triangle started to change color and raise even higher.   
  
"Hey, something's happening..." Ryo said as he looked around.  
  
"The nether spirits, they're disappearing!" Touma replied as they were fading one by one.   
  
"NO! You can't do this!" Badamon exclaimed as the triangle hit as high as it's going to go, and then the top of it started to close.   
  
"Badamon, I've got news for you...It's being done! Say goodbye!" Lao replied angrily as he narrowed his eyes and finished his spell. Badamon, as well as Lao, Meih, and Tahi yelled in excruciating pain, a bright light emitted from the triangle, and then vanished completely, leaving nothing but a large triangle shape was carved into the floor and smoke rising from the ground. The nether spirits were finally gone, and the troopers along with Kasura breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Is it over?" Kasura asked as she looked over to Shu.  
  
"Yeah, it's over." Shu replied as he looked around to the others as he pulled her close to him.  
  
"Let's go home." Ryo said as he lead them away.  
  
A few days later...  
  
"So, this is what your life is like." Kasura said as she looked up at the moon from the balcony.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Shu replied as he was starting to get a little nervous about the conversation. He was wondering where she was going with it. Was she trying to find a way to tell him that she's going to leave? Or something else entirely?  
  
"I see." Kasura said quietly.  
  
"Kasura...I have to know, where are you going with this conversation? Do...Do you want to leave? Is that why you're asking?" Shu asked in curiosity.  
  
Kasura waited a few minutes before answering. The few minutes felt like eternity for Shu as he anxiously waited for her answer. She took a deep breath, "Shu, no, I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you, but if you don't want me to, then I'll understand." Kasura replied as she glanced over to him.  
  
"You...You want to stay?" Shu asked, "what? No, of course I want you to stay...You're the best thing that happened in my life, and I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't in it. So please, Kasura, don't leave."   
  
"Shu.." Kasura replied as she turned to face him. The two slowly approached each other, and then as they got close enough, they embraced each other and kissed passionately under the full moon. 


End file.
